The Break up
by sabaku no nathzu uchiha
Summary: Una pelea, incomprensión separación... Dolor, súplica y falta de comunicación. Temari y Shikamaru no pueden ver sus errores ni que los separó,pero un giro en la histoia dará un giro en sus vidas, Sacrificio, perdón, heridas y ¿AMOR?
1. Separación

**_Hola!!! Estoy aki con un nuevo fic, se que no he terminado el otro,pero tuve un atakaso escritivo y no pude contenerme. pero me comprometo a terminar el otro lo mas pronto posible. JEje este fic es totalmente diferente, es algo dramático,poético triste,pero con un super final!!! ojala les gust!! adoro sus comentarios, son lo mejor, de verdad dan sentido a lo que ago!! LUV U!!_****The Break Up.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Separación**

-Konoha, 12md

Después de 2 años de amistad y uno de noviazgo…

Shikamaru y Temari se hallaban almorzando en Sushuya. Últimamente habían discutido mucho. Temari reclamaba constantemente que él pasaba más tiempo con la que ella llamaba "La Rubia" o "la Yamanaka"; hacía tiempo no pronunciaba el nombre Ino. En tanto, él reclamaba que ella pasaba demasiado tiempo en Suna, y cuando él se hallaba muy molesto, le decía a ella que ella estaba con él por el simple hecho de no estar sola. Generalmente, estas discusiones terminaban con ella saliendo dando un portazo a entrenar, destruyendo todo a su paso; y él, maldiciendo y encendiendo un cigarro, lo cual provocaría otra discusión más tarde, ya que ella odiaba que fumara. –"No sé que es peor, que contamines el viento o te contamines a ti mismo"- decía ella constantemente.

El almuerzo transcurría en gran e incómodo silencio, ya que en la mañana habían discutido por el desastre que tenían en su apartamento. No se dirigían la palabra desde entonces. Finalmente uno de los 2 se trago su orgullo y habló:

-Mira, lo siento, creo que exageré un poco esta mañana-dijo Temari, que ya estaba harta de pelear.

-¿Un poco? Casi me matas cuando me tiraste tu abanico, sobreactuaste y lo sabes-dijo Shikamaru, que seguía muy resentido.

-Bueno, pues, mira que yo me estoy disculpando. Además, ya no se podía vivir así; nada te cuesta mantener un poco de orden.-dijo ella, irónica.

-Pues tú deberías respetar que yo sea desordenado, como yo respeto u manía por el orden y la perfección-dijo él, que seguía muy molesto.

Temari iba a replicar cuando su mirada se oscureció. Corriendo y levantando la mano para saludar, se dirigía hacia ellos Ino, a lo cual Shikamaru se mostró muy feliz.

-¡SHIKA!-dijo Ino, abrazándolo.

-Ino, que bueno verte. Es bueno ver mujeres alegres de vez en cuando…

Temari perdió los estribos. Golpeó la mesa con el puño; se puso de pie y se marchó. Shikamaru se disculpó con Ino y salió tras Temari. Sabía exactamente adonde se dirigía o donde podría encontrarla. Shikamaru fumaba cuando él estaba molesto, ese era su mal hábito. El de Temari era beber. Ella podía aguantar más sake que él, e incluso su padre.

Por suerte, la alcanzó antes de que le sirvieran su primer trago; la jaló del brazo y la saco de la taberna.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó él enojado, ella lo miró con ojos amenazadores mientras se zafaba de este- ¿Crees que emborrachándote se solucionaran nuestros problemas?

-Bueno, tú no eres el mejor ejemplo- dijo ella, ofendida- Consumirte fumando hasta no poder aguantar aspirar un poco más de humo no es muy diferente de tomar, ¿o sí?

Shikamaru dio un puñetazo al árbol que tenía a la par, pero no porque ella tuviera razón, sino porque acababa de dejarlo callado.

-Mira-dijo ella, irónica- pensé que eras lo bastante maduro y que serías tú el que me ayudara a salir de mi vicio, pero ahora, ME HE CONVERTIDO EN FUMADORA PASIVA.

-Tú tampoco puedes quejarte, que bien antes yo no bebía tanto. Seguro habrás aprendido a beber como hombre de tus hermanos, y será lo único productivo que habrás aprendido de ellos..

Shikamaru vio un movimiento rápido y después solo sintió el dolo dela fuete cachetada que Temari acababa de darle. La miró a los ojos, y los vio llenos de rabia. Ella levantó la mano otra vez, pero él la sostuvo fuertemente.

-Nunca vuelvas a levantar tu mano contra mí-dijo él, fuera de sí.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir nada de mis hermanos, porque no respondo por lo que pueda pasar.

Acto seguido, se zafó de él, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Él no hizo ni el esfuerzo de seguirla, sabía que iría para el apartamento y allí se quedaría, no había de que preocuparse, así que se dirigió a un claro que había por allí y se recostó a ver las nubes.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, Shikamaru decidió que ya era hora de afrontarla de nuevo y se dirigió al apartamento. Se sorprendió al ver la puerta abierta. Entró, y vio que todo estaba como lo dejaron en la mañana, por todos lados, aunque lo único es que era solo su ropa, la de ella ya no estaba tirada. Entró en la habitación y vio algo que lo horrorizó. Temari estaba recogiendo su ropa y cosas en una maleta, obviamente pensaba irse.

-Así que así resolverás todo, te vas nada más…-se limitó a decir él.

-Ya no puedo, juro que un día más aquí y te voy a matar, trabajo todo el día en misiones, las cuales ya son difíciles y después debo llegar aquí a soportar tus reclamos y a trabajar. Necesito tiempo, ocupo pensar…

-Si sales de aquí, no te detendré, pero lo nuestro se va acabar-dijo él pensando que con eso, ella se quedaría.

Se sorprendió al ver que ella cerró la maleta, le arrojó un libro a la cara, el cual apenas pudo esquivar, agarró su abanico y gritó.

-Entonces, hasta aquí llegamos, Nara, ¡lo nuestro se acabó!- dicho esto cerró la puerta de un portazo y saló a toda velocidad a las puertas de Konoha, una vez fuera de la aldea, comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Shikamaru quedó anonadado en la habitación, de pie, solo como un idiota, con una pregunta en su rostro-"¿Por qué, por qué te fuiste, de verdad se terminó?"-

Ambos esa noche miraron al cielo, el en el bosque de su familia; ella en la intemperie camino a casa, en busca de una respuesta, ¿Es qué todo lo pasado juntos no fue real? ¿Dónde se perdió la unión?

-No debí ser tan dura con él, pero ahora jamás me perdonará…-dijo ella a la soledad llorando.

-No debí ser tan tonto, ella necesitaba de mí y yo la traté mal, ahora no pensará que soy más que un niño inmaduro, jamás me lo perdonará…-dijo él a la soledad, con una lágrima en el rostro.

Una plegaria pidiendo perdón, una suplica pidiendo consejo y paz, una lágrima que con las estrellas brilló, y un amor que sin ambos saberlo, floreció; y ninguno de ellos pareció ceder, a lo que el encanto el amor había llegado a tejer; el miedo, la duda, la falta de perdón, fue lo que esa misma noche a ellos los "separó", pero por alguna extraña razón, se sentían más cerca que nunca.


	2. Mentira y verdad

**_Hola!! Q ay?' aki dejo el segundo kpitulo de esta increible istoria, jeje, aunque lo diga yo... se llama asi por el contenido, que aunq pueda que no sea muy explicito aora, mas adelante lo sérá,o puede que mas de uno entienda aqui. LUV U!!_**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Mentira y verdad

-Suna, 3am, día 2.

Temari finalmente había llegado a Suna. Estaba muy cansada, y se moría por tomar un baño termal para relajarse un poco. Llegó a las puertas principales y saludó a los guardias, Datsume y Kenji. Pasó por la calle principal, que generalmente estaba concurrida totalmente, con gente que entraba y salía de los negocios y tiendas; pero a esa hora de la noche, solo las tabernas se encontraban abiertas. Estuvo tentada de entrar a una, pero la voz de Shikamaru resonó en su cabeza –"¿Crees que todo se resuelve emborrachándote?"-, así que lo evitó.

Siguió directo hasta el final de la calle, donde divisó el palacio del Kazekage. Finalmente hogar, dulce hogar. Esperaba poder entrar directo a su habitación sin interrupciones, bañarse e intentar dormir un poco, ya que a primera hora de mañana empezaría con el trabajo de papeleo que había dejado acumulándose un mes; además tenía manchones rojos en su cara, se notaba que había estado llorando.

Lamentablemente, se topó de lleno con sus hermanos cuando iba por el pasillo principal.

-¡Temari!-Gritó su hermano Kankuro, al verla.

-Temari, bienvenida-dijo más calmado su hermano menor Gaara.

-Oh, hola chicos-dijo Temari, fingiendo tranquilidad y rogando a Kami-sama por qué no se notara que había estado llorando.

-¿Podría saber que haces tú aquí a estas horas?-preguntó tranquilamente Gaara.

-Emmm, más bien, ¿Por qué ustedes están levantados tan tarde?-preguntó en tono de "yo soy la que hago las preguntas aquí", pero realmente no sabía que contestar a lo que Gaara había preguntado.

-Terminando algunos asuntos que habían quedado pendientes-dijo Kankuro, bostezando y de mal humor-sabes que la falta de sueño me pone de malas, pero volviendo al tema, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar con, con… él?

Una punzada en el pecho la dejó un segundo sin aire, lo cual disimuló fingiendo tener un poco de tos.

-Solamente sentí que ya había pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa, entonces me viene en cuanto pude y ya, realmente a él no le importa-"no le importa porque ya no estás con él" se dijo para sí.

-Oh, ya veo, siempre pensé que tú eras la rara-dijo Kankuro sonriendo- pero hoy lo has comprobado, jeje.

Temari fingió pegarle un puñetazo y lo abrazó cariñosamente. Kankuro se despidió y dijo que se iría a la cama. Finalmente, quedaron Gaara y Temari a solas.

-Bueno-dijo Temari- Creo que yo también me iré a la cama. Buenas noches.-Dijo y dio media vuelta para irse, pero Gaara la retuvo por el brazo.

-Piensas decirme realmente porque estás aquí-dijo Gaara, en tono más serio de lo usual.

-Ya te lo dije-dijo Temari, alegando serenidad- estoy aquí porque quiero y no ha pasado nada. Buenas noches- reiteró y se fue con paso decidido a su cuarto.

Finalmente llegó a su habitación. Entré en ella; estaba tan limpia y ordenada como siempre. Tiró la maleta encima de la cama y se dirigió al baño de su habitación. En la tina, se relajó un rato. Nunca había estado tan cansada y ese viaje de Konoha a Suna ella estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. ¿Por qué está vez era diferente? Realmente no lo sabía y no le importaba. Solo quería dormir. Salió del baño, se puso su bata, peinó y secó su cabello y se metió en la cama. Y antes de poder conciliar el sueño, lloró amargamente por todo lo que había perdido, hasta que se quedó dormida.

---:xXXx:---

-Konoha, 7 am.

-"¡Bipbipbipbipbip!" El despertador sonó como siempre. Shikamaru procedió a estirar el brazo y apagarlo como siempre. Pero hubo algo que no siguió con la rutina. No hubo nadie que se levantara y le dijera que se apurara. No hubo nadie que activara otra vez la alarma para despertarlo. No hubo nadie que le saludara con un "buenos días vago". Entonces abrió los ojos.

Estaba acostado en su cama, pero se hallaba solo. No había nadie más en el apartamento.

Se levantó… Buscó por toda la casa y vio que estaba solo. Buscó entre los armarios y gavetas, y ni rastro de sus cosas, de las cosas de ella. Realmente se había ido.

Se recostó contra la pared. Pensaba que todo había sido un sueño; pero no, de verdad ya no estaba.

-Y yo le dije que si se iba, que no regresara jamás-dijo casi en un susurro, solo él capaz de oírlo- Kuso…

Se quedó allí un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era miércoles y que debía ir a trabajar. Los miércoles el dada clases a los aspirantes de genins de la generación de ese año. "Problemático" lo denominaba él, pero especialmente ese miércoles.

Se metió al baño, se duchó, salió de la ducha, cogió su ropa y procedió a prepararse algo de desayunar. Se preparó un té y encontró unos bollos de mochi que Temari había preparado el día anterior. Comió algunos y se bajó el té de un sorbo.

Se dirigió al espejo del baño, se hizo su típica coleta. Estaba a punto de salir y marcharse cuando encontró algo en el piso. Era una prensa negra con una flor verde en uno de sus extremos. Era de Temari. Ella la utilizaba para recoger su cabello de medio lado. La cogió y la guardó en su bolsillo izquierdo del chaleco. Probablemente sería el único recuerdo que tendría de ella.

Finalmente, salió del apartamento y se dirigió a la academia. Esperaba no encontrarse con nadie, ya que sabía que harían una pregunta que no podría (y no quería) contestar. Caminaba rápido y sin prestar atención de por donde pasaba. Cuando ya estaba cercano a la academia, se encontró con Chouji, que venía saliendo de allí.

-¡Oie, Shikamaru! ¿Qué hay amigo?-preguntó alegre Chouji.

-¡Yo!- se limitó a decir él, feliz de ver a su amigo.

-¿Cómo está Temari?- preguntó un inocente Chouji, sin darse cuenta del dolor que acababa de propinarle al Nara.

En eso, sonó el timbre de inicio de clases, lo que Shikamaru aprovechó como excusa para no contestar.

-Lo lamento amigo, ¡ya se me hizo tarde!-dijo Shikamaru corriendo-¡Nos vemos luego!

Llegó a la clase y pasó asistencia. Apuntó unos ejercicios de tácticas ninjas y pidió que los resolvieran; se sentó en su escritorio e intentó distraer su mente leyendo un informe; pero lo único que venía a su mente era Temari…

---:xXXx:---

-Suna, 10 am

Temari maldecía por lo bajo, mientras ordenaba las toneladas de papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio. Era increíble que solo en un mes sin ordenar los papeles de sus misiones, se acumularan de manera tan inmoral.

-Kuso… Y lo peor de todo es que no me darán una misión hasta que no termine de ordenar esto, lo cual podría perfectamente llevarme años…-dijo molesta

Tomó su jarra de agua, y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía. Había estado tomando agua como loca. Si bien era cierto que el calor de Suna era insoportable, ella nunca había tenido problemas con él. Hasta ahora. Se levantó para llenar de nuevo su jarra, pero perdió ligeramente el equilibrio al hacerlo, lo que la obligó a apoyarse contra la pared.

-Mendokusai- se limitó a decir ella, se incorporó y se dirigió a un grifo cercano para reabastecerse con agua. Mientras veía el agua correr, sintió unas ganas de vomitar horribles, respiró hondo y se tranquilizó. Después regresó a su oficina y volvió a trabajar.

Se moría del sueño, realmente no se sentía nada bien. De hecho, llevaba como una semana sin sentirse nada bien; y lo sucedido con Shikamaru no ayudaba en mucho. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, por lo que recostó su cabeza en sus brazos y cerró los ojos; con esto lo único que logró fue traer recuerdos de ella y Shikamaru a su mente.

En eso; Matsuri, la novia de su hermano, entró con su alegre sonrisa de siempre.

-HOLA TEMARI-SAN-dijo Matsuri- Que alegrías que hallas vuelto.

-Hola Matsuri-dijo Temari desganada.

-¿Te apetecería ir a comer algo?- preguntó Matsuri.

-Sería bueno-dijo Temari, fingiendo interés-¿Vamos?

-¡SÍ!-dijo Matsuri, literalmente dando saltitos de alegría.

Salieron hablando animadamente de las oficinas y se dirigieron a su restaurante favorito, Mushishi's. Ambas ordenaron lo de siempre, Temari un Shabushabu de carne y Matsuri unos fideos Yokisaba de vegetales. Ambas pidieron agua para tomar.

-Y bien,-dijo Matsuri-¿cómo te va con el joven Nara?

La cara de Temari se oscureció, recordando lo triste y lamentable forma en que todo había terminado. Matsuri notó esto, por lo que supuso lo que había pasado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Matsuri.

-Para que mentirte-dijo Temari-Terminamos. Llevábamos un tiempo discutiendo y yo me fui, pero antes de eso, yo terminé con él-dicho esto, le rodó una lágrima por la mejilla.

-Oh lo siento mucho-dijo Matsuri.

-Lo peor de todo es que peleábamos por puras tonterías, cosas in sentido. Y ahora, me arrepiento de todo lo que dije y de haberme ido.

-Pero, anda, si te arrepientes, ¿Por qué no vuelves y pides perdón?

-Porque él lo dejo bien claro, él dijo: "si te marchas, no vuelvas jamás".

-Ya veo, realmente es un idiota.

-Pero es el idiota que todavía amo.

En ese momento, el mesero trajo sus platos y bebidas. En silencio, Ambas comenzaron a comer. Matsuri comenzó a comer lentamente, en cambio Temari, comía rápido y a grandes bocados. No se había percatado que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Cuando ya había acabado la mitad de su plato ( en cuestión de minuto y medio), un mareo atacó a Temari, la cual tuvo que recostarse en la mesa, para detener la arqueada de vómito.

-Temari, ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Matsuri, quien creyó que Temari se había ahogado.

-Si-dijo jadeando-debía haber comido muy rápido.

El asco que tenía en ese momento no le permitió terminar su plato, pero el calor que tenía era tan insoportable, que para cuando Matsuri había terminado de comer, ella ya se había tomado unos 20 vasos de agua. Matsuri no dejó de notar este comportamiento. Se limitó a suponer que se debía al final de la relación con el Nara.

Matsuri se despidió de Temari y ambas se dirigieron a sus centros de trabajo.

Cuando Temari entró a su oficina, se dio cuenta de que ya solo faltaban 1/3 de los papeles por ordenar, lo que la alegró un poco.

-Bueno, solo estos y ya. A ver, Misión rango B, participantes: Sabaku no Temari y Nara Shikamaru- frenó en seco al ver ese nombre, puso el documento por aparte y continuó-Misión Rango A, participantes: Sabaku no Temari y Nara Shikamaru; Misión rango B, participantes: Sabaku no Temari y Nara Shikamaru; Sabaku no Temari y Nara Shikamaru; Sabaku no Temari y Nara Shikamaru; ¿todos?, no puede ser; Sabaku no Temari y Nara Shikamaru; Sabaku no Temari y Nara Shikamaru; Nara Shikamaru; Nara… ¡¡WUAAA!!

Tiró los papeles al piso, se agarró la cabeza con las manos y comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué todo lo que hacía le recordaba a él? Entre su odio y desesperación, una nueva arqueada la atacó, pero esta vez no pudo contenerse y salió corriendo al baño.

Una vez devuelto todo lo que comió, se incorporó. Se sentía algo débil. Era extraño, ella nunca había sufrido de vómito, ¿Por qué las nauseas? No pudo haber sido la comida, ya que ella siempre comía eso y en ese mismo lugar. Se miró en el espejo, para arreglar su cabello y ponerse un poco de brillo, cuando vio en el reflejo del espejo un calendario con una fecha marcada en rojo, hace ya casi dos meses, y ella no lo había notado.

Entonces, el alma se le cayó a los pies…

-No…

---:xXXx:---

Konoha, 3pm

Shikamaru veía a las nubes, recostado en es zacate de la academia, cuando vio una nube en forma de lágrima, y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.

-Temari, ¿Estás sufriendo?-se dijo él para sí, ya que ellos dos siempre habían tenido esa extraña conexión. Pero él no tenía ni idea, ni idea…


	3. Miedos confirmados

**_Hola! me inspire y saq este capitulo de una ves. Es corto pero pienso yo que aclara todo, jeje ojala les guste. me e inspirado mucho en esta historia, ESPERO LES GUSTE. Lamentablemente, no podre volver a publicar hasta el próximo jueves 7 de mayo, debido a que en mi centro de estudios entra el periodo de examenes, y no me permito sacar malas notas. apenas pueda publicare el resto de esta histora, que esta saliendo bastante larga, y el final de ¿te casarías conmigo?. Ojala sigan leyendo mis fics y dejando comentarios, que me encantan!! Porfa dejen cmentarios cada vez q lean, ya que adoro leerlos, me dan razones para seguir escribendo._**

**_INNER NATHY: Ya dejate de culioladas y dejalos leer el maldito capitulo, que no es como para bromas._**

**_Nathy. OKOK, con uds, CAPITULO 3!! X3_**Capítulo 3: Miedos Confirmados

* * *

-Suna, 11:59pm

Temari caminaba nerviosa por toda la extensión de su baño. Esto no podía ser cierto, no podía.

-Vamos, ¿Cuánto le falta a eso?-dijo exasperada, revisando una cajita lila que minuciosamente había guardado, para que nadie la viera.

-Maldición, le falta un minuto-dijo tirando la cajita al piso con desprecio.

Dudas, miedos, posibilidades, un torbellino de pensamientos recorrían su cabeza, pero nada era concreto, no todavía, solo hacía falta un minuto para que su mundo se callera en pedazos o no.

-12 MN

-Finalmente-dijo ella. Miró una extraña barrita blanca. Ahogo un gritó y la arrojó al piso.

La barrita poseía 2 cuadritos con 2 barritas azules verticales. La prueba de embarazo había dado positivo.

Todos sus malestares se debían a que estaba esperando un hijo del hombre con el que exactamente hace día y medio había terminado.

-Maldición-exclamó, llorado y poniendo una mano sobre su vientre.

Un amor que entre odio había florecido, un fruto incierto, un canto de amor de su madre que por nadie más tal vez sería escuchado, y un llanto de la misma al ser un ser abandonado. Un lazo que los unía, pero que nadie sabía, ¿Qué hacer, que hacer? Aún no lo sabía, por ahora, se limitaría a ver las estrellas y buscar paz en ellas. Igual una guerra se desataría, ya que ella la verdad, a él no le ocultaría.

La cosa era que no sabía cómo decírselo, ni estaba segura de poder, ya que no lo quería obligar a estar con ella solo por el fruto de un amor roto.


	4. La Verdad

**_HOla!! Soy yo de nuevo!! lo siento tanto!! se que prometí escribir apartir del jueves,pero tuve unos pequeños incovenientes que no me dejaron escribir hasta hoY!!! SUMIMAZEN!!! Bueno, sin más rodeos!! Capitulo 4!!_**

* * *

Capítulo 4: La Verdad

-Konoha, 1pm, jueves.

Shikamaru no tenía nada que hacer ese jueves, lo cual fue terrible para él, ya que no tenía mantener su mente ocupada en algo que no fuera Temari (aunque realmente, tuviera o no algo en que pensar o que hacer, no dejaba de pensar ni un segundo en ella). Había pasado una mala noche, pensando en aquella señal de ayer. ¿Habría sido realidad o se lo habría imaginado? ¿Sería que de verdad lo necesitaba, que de verdad estaba sufriendo? ¿Sería solamente un reflejo de lo mucho que él la necesitaba a ella, una mala jugada de su mente y su corazón?

No lo sabía, y aun meditándolo todo la noche no pudo hallar una respuesta. Era increíble que su cerebro pudiera predecir 200 movimientos de un ninja cualquiera que fuese con solo observarlo un instante; pero no pudiera predecir ni un movimiento de una mujer, ni un pensamiento, y era todavía era más difícil con su mujer problemática.

Decidió que un segundo más que estuviera allí encerrado en su apartamento, lo volvería loco. Habían tantos recuerdos dentro de esas paredes: tanto amor, tanto cariño, tantos momentos… Y a su vez, también había tantos errores, errores que los llevaron a estar como estaban; separados sin saber el uno del otro, y por lo menos en su caso, con un dolor por la incertidumbre de cómo estaba ella.

Salió a dar un paseo, por el parque, realmente necesitaba un respiro. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarse, pero no sabía con quien. Su padre no se hallaba en la aldea, andaba en una misión en la aldea de la Cascada y tardaría en volver. Definitivamente Ino no era una opción, es más, parte de todo lo había pasado podía atribuírsele a ella. Habría dado lo que fuese porque Asuma estuviera vivo, pero su única huella era su hijo de un año, llamado de igual forma. ¿Con quién podría hablar?

-Oie, Shikamaru, ¿por qué esa cara tan larga?-dijo una voz familiar.

Shikamaru levantó la cabeza y vio venir a Chouji y a Naruto alegremente hacia él. El Nara levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

-Shikamaru, ¿qué te pasó-dattebayo?-dijo Naruto

-(Respira profundo y dice) Creo que ya encontré con quien desahogarme. Vamos a la parrillada, yo invito-dijo Shikamaru.

-¡SÍ PARRILLADA!-gritó Chouji.

Los 3 se dirigieron a su destino; Shikamaru en silencio y Chouji y Naruto hablando de su amigo.

-Oie, Naruto, ¿No crees qué Shikamaru está un poco raro?

-Ahora que lo dices, sí. Anda un poco ido, digo más de lo normal.

-¿Crees que haya pasado algo con Temari?

-Espero que no, Shikamaru vive para ella y nada más-dijo finalmente Naruto.

Siguieron conversando hasta llegar al restaurante. Ordenaron una parrillada para 4 (Chouji contaba por 2). Chouji y Naruto intercambiaban miradas nerviosas, mientras Shikamaru veía por la ventana, con la mirada perdida, viendo las hojas verdes ser movidas por el viento… Fragilidad…

-Shikamaru, ¿qué te pasa?-se aventuró a preguntar Naruto.

-Si hermano, te ves terrible-dijo Chouji.

En ese justo momento, trajeron la comida, pero nadie toco nada. Un silencio mortal se vivió en ese momento, esperando la respuesta de Shikamaru.

-(Respiración profunda) Terminamos- dijo finalmente.

-¡¡NANI!!-dijeron Chouji y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

-Ya oyeron-dijo Shikamaru viendo fijamente a su taza de té.

-Pero… ¿Cómo pasó?-preguntó Chouji.

-Habíamos peleado mucho y el martes peleamos muy en serio, tanto así que yo me metí con sus hermanos y casi me mata de la cachetada que me dio. Regresó a la casa y yo detrás de ella. Cuando llegué, ella ya había empacado y dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pero yo le dije que sí salía, no volviera, pensando que ella no se iría… Pensando que era la típica mujer desesperada por conservar a su novio, pero ella no es así… Cuando la amenacé, se cerró y se fue.

-Si definitivamente Temari no es ese tipo de chicas- concluyó Naruto.

-Así es-dijo Shikamaru- así que ella dijo que era el fin y se fue. Todo fue culpa mía, debí haber hablado más con ella…

-Mmmm, yo diría que más bien es culpa de ambos-analizó Chouji-debieron hablar más y discutir menos.

-Tienes razón-dattebayo-dijo Naruto – gritar no resuelve nada.

-Sí, pero fui yo él que le cerró la oportunidad de pedir perdón, o de regresar-dijo Shikamaru, dirigiendo su mirada a través de la ventana, de donde se podían ver perfectamente las puertas de Konoha.

-Y no has intentado, no sé, ¿buscarla?-dijo Chouji- creo que deberías ser tú el que te disculpes.

-No sé si será una buena idea, Temari no parece el tipo de chicas que acepte una disculpa-aventuró Naruto.

-Mmmm, no comparto tu opinión-objetó Chouji- Pero, tú que la conoces mejor, ¿Qué preferiría Temari?

-No lo sé, ahora no estoy seguro de nada- dijo el Nara-pensé que ella no se iría, también pensé que regresaría. Pensé que había sido ella la que inicio todo incluyendo las peleas, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro, creo que más bien fui yo… Ahora solo sé que no sé nada, y también sé que no razone nada como me habría gustado…

-¿Y qué crees que pudiera ocasionar esas peleas?-preguntó Chouji

-No lo sé, realmente no le sé. Lo único que pude notar es que ella andaba más receptiva de lo normal; o que ya no soportaba más, jeje-dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa triste

-Tal vez tenía algún problema, y no te diste cuenta-propuso Naruto- o tal vez no se sentía bien o no sé, pueden ser tantas cosas.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón-Dijo Shikamaru- Hay algo más, ayer estaba pensando en ella, sentí un dolor en el pecho. Sentí como… si ella estuviera sufriendo. Y hoy sentí lo mismo, pero mil veces más fuerte… Por más loco que suene, creo que siento lo que ella siente… Creo que estoy empezando a alucinar pero siento como si ella estuviera pasando por un mal momento.

Chouji y Naruto no dijeron nada, solo se volvieron a ver con una nota de extrañeza.

---:xXXx:---

-Suna, en ese mismo momento…

Pero Shikamaru no sé equivocaba, Temari había caído desmayada en uno de los pasillos del Palacio del Kazekage. No sé sabía con exactitud que le sucedía, su salud no era muy buena desde que llegó de Konoha. Kankuro y Gaara corrieron a socorrerla y la recostaron en su cama en su habitación para que descansara (no la llevaron al hospital ya que ella los odiaba).

Temari al abrir sus ojos después de una hora de dormida, se encontró recostada en su cama con un ninja médico a su lado, llamado Yue y sus hermanos mirándola con cara de aprensión.

-¿Qué me ha sucedido?-preguntó ella, sosteniendo su cabeza.

-Te has desmayado-respondió Kankuro al instante.

-Temari tengo que hablarte sobre algo-dijo Yue, mientras se acercaba a su cama-pero preferiría hacerlo a solas…

-Por mí no hay ningún problema-dijo Temari tranquila-¿Gaara, Kankuro?

Gaara y Kankuro asintieron y salieron lentamente de la habitación. El ninja médico se acercó más a la cama de Temari y se sentó a su lado. Temari tenía curiosidad de saber que era lo que él quería decirle, aunque ya creía saber que era.

-Temari, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero… es mi deber decírtelo.

-Lo que tenga que decir, dígalo doctor.

-Muy bien Temari. Estás embarazada.

-Oh, ya veo ero doctor, con todo respeto, eso ya la sabía.

-¿En serio? ¿Y ya lo saben tus hermanos?

-No, no se los he dicho.

-Pues deberías haberlo hecho, tamaño susto les has pegado hoy.

-¿Usted les dijo algo? –dijo ella apretando los puños.

-No-dijo él- soy un profesional y consulto antes de informar algo, respeto la opinión de mis pacientes.

-Gracias, yo misma se los diré-dijo ella ya más relajada- ¿Qué fue lo qué me pasó?

-Se te bajo el azúcar y no pudiste compensarte así que perdiste el conocimiento y te desmayaste. Pasaste una hora inconsciente y ya. Pero, necesito saber a qué se debió tu cuadro de hipocarbohidratos, para evitarlo. ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

-Trabajé toda la mañana y para terminar antes, me salté un par de comidas-admitió ella.

-Ya veo, solo me queda decirte que de ahora en adelante, deberás tener ciertos cuidados para ti y tú bebé…

Y el doctor comenzó a decirle todo lo que debía y no debía hacer. Le habló acerca de no saltarse comidas las comidas y hacer las 6 reglamentarias y que cada vez que sintiera hambre, comiera algo ligero. Le comentó que en los primeros meses, podría realizar una que otra misión, pero debían ser simples y que no exigieran un gran esfuerzo físico; ya que uno en extremo podría ocasionar un aborto (esto le causó un escalofrío a la kunoichi, estaba decidida a tener ese bebé. Sabía que sería difícil-más si lo hacía sola- pero ella asumía la responsabilidad de sus actos y no sería ella la que acabara con a incipiente vida que había dentro de ella, producto de su antiguo-y todavía presente-amor roto). Cuando el doctor llevaba como una hora hablando, Temari perdió el hilo de la conversación y su mente voló a otra parte. Voló hasta donde se encontraba aquél que tenía cautivo su corazón. La llevó a donde realmente pertenecía.

---:xXXx:

-Konoha, 5:00 pm

Desahogarse en esa larga plática con sus amigos ayudó a Shikamaru a sentirse mejor, pero no lo calmó del todo. Todavía tenía tantas cosas en mente. Ya estaba empezando a ponerse el sol en un precioso atardecer color sangre con manchas naranjas. Era como una pintura donde la tinta se hubiera regado y creado algo hermoso, un infinito delimitado y un fin sin límites. Shikamaru no sabía ni siquiera hacia donde se dirigía, dejaba que sus piernas se movieran solas y lo dirigieran a un lugar desconocido. Tampoco venía poniendo atención de adonde caminada, ni siquiera se preocupaba de esquivar a la gente, prácticamente lo hacía en automático. Caminaba a buen paso, ni muy lento ni muy apresurado. Al cabo de un rato, se dio cuenta de donde se estaba dirigiendo. Estaba a las puertas del cementerio.

-Tenía tiempo sin verte, ¿no es así?-dijo mientras se ponía enfrente a la tumba de Asuma, y se sentó frente a ella para charlar un rato.

-No sabes cómo me haces falta, ya no tengo nada que hacer por las tardes, lo único que hacía antes era barrer contigo el piso en Shouji, sí era muy divertido ganarte- mientras decía esto, en su mente flotaban recuerdos de sus interminables tardes con Asuma, riendo, compartiendo, hablando…-No he tenido una semana muy agradable, ¿Sabes?-tomó aire- Temari… se ha ido y no sé qué hacer, no sé si buscarla, o escribirle o no sé, pero, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO QUIERO DEJARLA IR.

Se distrajo y vio unos tulipanes que estaban al lado de su lápida.

-Veo que Kurenai-sensei y tu hijo han venido a visitarte, y te trajeron tus flores favoritas, se las habrán comprado a Ino, ella siempre guardaba las más floreadas para ti…

Luego de un minuto de silencio, decidió que era hora de partir.

-Bueno, viejo, luego vendré de nuevo. Gracias… por todo…

Salió lentamente del cementerio. Definitivamente el viejo Asuma era quien lo había llevado hasta él. Se sentía liberado, pero no del todo. Igual se sentía triste y desesperanzado, pero por lo menos ya no ocultaba su dolor, ahora era compartido.

Finalmente, se dirigió a su casa.

Llegó a su apartamento y salió a la terraza y allí se quedó, observando a las estrellas. Vio una constelación que se parecía al rostro, de ella… ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué todo le recordaba a ella? -"Tan bella como una estrella"- recordó él haberle dicho una vez a ella.

Había recuerdos de ella por todas partes. ¿Qué significarían? ¿Sería qué le anunciaban que ella volvería? ¿Qué estarían otra vez juntos? ¿Acaso todo este sufrimiento, era una prueba de verdadero amor?

-Si es así, no te fallaré, yo siempre estaré esperándote-dijo él con valentía para sí.

---:xXXx:---

-Suna, 9pm

Después de su plática con el doctor, este recomendó reposo para Temari, por lo que la dejaron sola y tranquila en su habitación. Ella dijo a sus hermanos que apenas despertara, les diría que le pasaba. Pero cuando ellos salieron, no durmió. Se quedó despierta, pensando, meditando, hasta que pasaron las horas. Ya a las 9pm, Gaara y Kankuro entraron en su habitación, le traían una sopa porque no había cenado con ellos.

-Temari, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó Gaara.

-Sí gracias-dijo ella, probando la sopa.

-Por favor, dinos, ¿Qué tienes?-imploró Kankuro.

-Estoy embarazada- explicó ella, de todas maneras, no era algo que pudiera (o quisiera) seguir ocultando por mucho más tiempo.


	5. Querida Temari

**_Hola!!! jeje se que hace tiempo no posteaba, hace muuuuuuuuccccccho, jeje, pero esque estoy avanzando muchos fics a la ves y digitar no es mi fuerte, como sea, finalmente pasé este capítulo y ya está listo. solo kieor comentar que esta saga ya lleva 9 capítulos en lo que he escrito en mi cuadernito jajaja. Un saludo a titxutemari otra vez, a rose h n-eres mi idolo- y a johelruto(no recuerdo como era el nick, jeje sorry!!) que a insistido mucho en este capitulo!!! bno, sin más preambulos!!! capitulo 5!!_**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Querida Temari

-Konoha, 9pm

"…_**No sé cómo decirte esto… Temari… el simple hecho de pensar que ya no estás conmigo me desanima, me hace falta tu sonrisa, tus regaños, tu "buenos días vago" por la mañana y por las noches tus besos de despedida… Sé que fui un idiota total y no te supe comprender, y te dije que si te ibas que no volvieras jamás, pero me di cuenta de que yo sin ti no soy nada y mucho menos alguien. Lo siento, no sé qué fue lo que me ocurrió en ese instante… solo estaba estresado y no supe cómo reaccionar. Espero que perdones mi eterna inmadurez de la que siempre hablas…**_

_**Con el amor de mi alma…**_

_**Shikamaru**_

_**Pdta.: Te amo"**_

Esa fue la carta que redactaba Shikamaru mentalmente, pero luego se dio cuenta que fuera lo que fuera a decirle era mejor hacerlo en persona, así que tomó la idea de su mente y la desechó. Pensó en redactar algo y aprenderlo de memoria para decirlo frente de ella, pero algo tan distinto a él que no hubo resultado alguno. Así que decidió que era mejor irse a la cama y dormir. Pero se quedó meditando unos instantes, lo único que pasaba por su mente era volver a verla, volver a verla, y pedir perdón, pero como, cuando…

---xXXx---

Suna. 9:05pm

-¡QUÉ!-gritó Kankuro, desconcertado.

-Ya me oíste-dijo Temari, con dejo de poca tolerancia.

-Pero, pero-Kankuro no podía dejar de balbucear, literalmente se había trabado.

Gaara en cambio, no mostró reacción alguna. Sencillamente se limitó a ver a los ojos a su hermana. Esta lo miró con ojos desafiantes. No necesitaban decirse nada, todo estaba en esas miradas, tan penetrantes la una como la otra, ninguno cedió, hasta que finalmente alguien rompió el silencio…

-Es de él, ¿No es así?- aventuró Gaara

-Así es, tú sabes que no podría ser de nadie más-dijo ella tranquila.

-Pero, ustedes… USTEDES NO ESTÁN CASADOS-gritó Kankuro fuera de sí, cuando pudo articular algo con sentido.

-No, no lo estamos-dijo Temari con una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

-¿Pero van a casarse, no es así?-dijo Kankuro, inquisitivo

-Por el contrario, ustedes están separados-objetó Gaara-¿No es así?

Kankuro se quedó boquiabierto. Ahora sí, lo acababan de dejar en K.O.

-Así es-dijo Temari- desde hace unos días que ya no estamos juntos.

-¿QUÉ? Ese animal te dejo por estar embarazada, ¿verdad? Te juró que mataré a ese bastardo con… mis…-dijo Kankuro retorciendo sus manos, antes de ser interrumpido por Temari.

-No Kankuro, él ni siquiera lo sabe. Nos separamos antes de yo darme cuenta. Por eso mi desmayo y mala salud.

Gaara asintió en seña de comprensión, ahora todo tenía sentido. Él sospechaba desde un principio de la separación de ellos 2, lo sospechaba desde el día que encontró a su hermana a las 3am en Suna. Y el repentino embarazo explicaba los constantes mareos, arqueadas, nauseas y vómito. Más recientemente, el desmayo. Increíblemente, ahora que ya estaba al tanto de todo, se sentía tranquilo.

A diferencia de su hermano menor, Kankuro se mostró bastante molesto con la actitud de su hermana. Negó con desdén la cabeza, miró a su hermana con ojos de desaprobación, la lo cual Temari no esquivó la mirada, sino que devolvió una mil veces más feroz. Kankuro salió del cuarto dando un portazo. Gaara aprovechó el momento y se sentó al lado de su hermana. Pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de esta y la acunó como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¿Piensas decirle?-preguntó él lo más sereno que pudo.

-No tengo opción; tarde o temprano se dará cuenta… Pero prefiero decírselo yo misma y lo antes posible.

-Me parece muy bien… Y en cuanto a ustedes…

- No lo obligaré a nada, yo ya tomé mi decisión, si él quiere formar parte de nuestras vidas, podrá hacerlo de la forma que quiera. Si no, es libre de desentenderse de nosotros… Ya no estamos juntos y no pienso obligarlo a nada…

-Eso no le agradará a Kankuro-dijo Gaara, divertido tratando de alivianar la situación.

-No, pero ¿tú me apoyas? ¿Crees qué es la decisión correcta?

-Claro que te apoyo-dijo abrazándola-creo que es la decisión más madura que has podido tomar.

-Gracias.

-Pero ahora, hablaremos de lo importante. ¿Ya te hiciste algún chequeo?

-No-dijo Temari como niña pequeña regañada.

-Bueno, mañana a primera hora irás. NO quiero que te descuides.

-Pero… ¡Odio los hospitales!

-NO importa, de todas maneras irás y punto. Aparte, creo que te interesará saber cuánto tiempo más podrás estar de misión, y cuanto tardarás en volver a ellas, ¿No es así?

-Sí, de hecho que sí.

-Pues no se hable más. Mañana a primera hora al doctor. Descansa, que ahora lo necesitaras mucho-dicho esto, Gaara la besó en la frente-Buenas noches, Temari.

Temari antes de acostarse, se tragó un poco su orgullo y por primera vez en muchos años, se acercó a Kami en una oración.

-Kami-sama, sé que no estado muy cercana a ti en lo último de mi vida, pero por favor, te pido que me des protección y a mi niño, que la necesitamos más que nunca… Y por favor, protégelo a él también, y hazle saber, que todavía lo amo… Como lo hice desde el primer momento que lo vi…

---xXXx---

Y una súplica jamás es ignorada. Bajó la luz de luna, antes de dormir, cuando Shikamaru ya estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, sintió la cálida caricia de la mano de Temari por su rostro…

---xXXx---

-Afueras de Suna, 9:30pm

-… mañana la vigilancia no será muy buena, debido a que un importante grupo de ninjas saldrá a una misión de reconocimiento, yo saldré con ellos. Esos archivos están en el piso superior, ya que los de los civiles ocupan las bibliotecas subterráneas. Puede que haya un par de ninjas vigilando, pero no serán gran problema para ti-dijo un ninja cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una larga capucha negra.

-Ya veo, así que no será gran desafío-repitió una voz profunda.

Zetsu se hallaba en las afueras de las murallas de Suna. Llevaba unos días en los cuales todas las noches se quedaba en ese preciso lugar, vigilando, esperando el reporte de su espía en Suna.

-Sí, además, no se darán cuenta de que los golpeo hasta cuando ya sea muy tarde-Dijo el espía, quitándose la capucha. Se trataba de Yue, el mismo ninja médico que había atendido a Temari minutos antes.

Un silencio imperante gobernó por unos segundos.

-Bueno-aventuró el inocente ninja- quiero mi recompensa, ahora.

-¿Recompensa? ¿Por ser un traidor a tu propia aldea? Deberías agradecer que te dejo con vida, la deslealtad es solo de sabandijas insignificantes.

-Dame mi oro o la mitad de la aldea sabrá de ti antes de que cante un gallo-amenazó él.

-¿Quieres recompensa? Aquí está…-dijo diabólicamente.

Ramas salieron del suelo y lo envolvieron de pies a cabeza, apenas dejándolo respirar. Su cara de desfiguró del terror, no había nada que hacer ya.

-¡MALDITO! ¿QUÉ HACES?

-TU recompensa, te liberare de ser un esbirro sucio e impío-dijo Zetsu, girando su cara recordando al mismo Mal

Las mismas ramas empezaron a enrollar su cabeza, metiendo espinas y ramillas a los ojos del shinobi. Este profería alaridos de dolor, que eran ahogados por la misma hojarasca que lo oprimía. Sangre por todas partes, hasta que un crujido finalmente dio paso a que el bulto de hierbas dejara de moverse. El infeliz estaba muerto.

---xXXx---

-Suna, viernes, 9am

Temari venía saliendo de su cita con el obstetra. Estaba feliz ya que le habían dicho que todo estaba en orden. Tenía aproximadamente 2 meses de embarazo y se encontraba perfecta de salud. Un destello de tristeza se notaba en sus ojos, ya que no por mucho más podría estar de misión. Con suerte los primeros tres meses y después tendría que esperar hasta que el doctor decidiera que era conveniente para ella y para el bebé.

Caminaba alegremente por uno de los pasillos, cuando de repente, sonó una explosión justo del pasillo que estaba a su izquierda.

-¿Qué demonios?-murmuró Temari, que por instinto tomó su abanico de la espalda y salió corriendo al origen de la explosión.

Avanzados unos metros, encontró fuego en una de las puertas y a 2 enfermeras inconscientes a punto de ser alcanzadas por el fuego. Alzó a ambas y las sacó de allí. Cuando volvió al pasillo del cual venía, encontró 2 doctores a los que pidió se hicieran cargo de las enfermeras. Sonó otra explosión, esta vez en el piso superior.

-¡Dai kama ditachi no jutsu!-Temari invocó un tornado gigante que abrió un hueco en el techo, por el cual subió. Buscó heridos y doctores o enfermeras que se hicieran cargo, mientras seguía en su búsqueda del origen de las explosiones. Pronto encontró a Kenji y a Datsume, quienes le informaron que el tercer y cuarto piso estaban en llamas también, y que el único intacto era el quinto.

-La sala de registros ninjas-exclamó Temari, dándose cuenta del objetivo del causante de todo esto.- El muy maldito debe estar allí. Vayan y avísenle a Gaara de donde estoy, y díganle que hay código rojo aquí… ¡VAYANSE!

Los ninjas asintieron y salieron enseguida, Ella siguió su camino arriba. Justo hoy que casi no había ninjas en Suna, se provocada esta emergencia. Y ella estaba sola contra ese desconocido. Siguió subiendo hasta llegar al quinto piso.

Finalmente, llegó. Estaba oscuro y solitario. Entró a la habitación. Se desplazó sigilosamente, recorriendo cada compartimiento, pero no hayo a nadie. Entró en el salón principal, donde se encontraban los registros de los ninjas más importantes de Suna-entre ellos los de Gaara, Kankuro y ella- pero también estaba desolado. Solo las llamas que ya habían comenzado a devorar la habitación estaban allí con ella.

-Qué raro… Entonces… donde carajos está…-pero de pronto sintió a alguien a sus espaldas y se giró rápidamente.

Y en efecto, Zetsu estaba ahí, había salido de la nada.

-Tú-exclamó Temari- eres Zetsu de la aldea de la hierba.

-¿Nos conocemos preciosa?-dijo él repulsivamente.

-Yo a ti sí-le espetó ella-cualquiera que esté en la cacería de Akatsuki te conoce. Criminal de rango S buscado en los 4 países.

-Niña lista, ¿no deberías ir a jugar con tus muñequitas?-dijo él en tono meloso.

-Ja, deberías moderar tus palabras, porque hoy mismo te mato-dijo Temari, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, el combate se avecinaba.

-Yo escogería con cuidado mis palabras, niña, que te puedes morder la lengua.

-Silencio ¡NIMPOU DAI KAMA DAITACHI NO JUTSU!-bramó Temari, invocando un tornado todavía más grande al anterior, que se tragó de lleno a Zetsu, y no dejó rastro de él.

-Fue rápido-dijo ella, retirando los mechones de pelo de su rostro.

-¿De verdad crees que eso es todo?-dijo de la nada el vacío. Zetsu acababa de emerger del piso, riendo desjuiciadamente.

-Maldito-dijo Temari

-Gracias, me lo dicen muy a menudo. ¿Ya ves qué no eres rival contra mí, Sabaku no Temari?

-¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!?

-Todo está aquí-dijo Zetsu, enseñándole la carpeta de su registro médico

-Chikushó…

-Sí, veamos, Te llamas Sabaku no Temari, nacida el 23 de agosto, 2 hermanos, el segundo general militar y el mismísimo Kazekage. Perteneces al grupo de relaciones diplomáticas con Konoha el cuál diriges. El 95% de tus misiones han sido exitosas y sin ninguna baja. 5 veces al borde de la muerte. O tienes problemas respiratorios o cardíacos, solo un problema en tu tobillo derecho, pero nada de qué preocuparse…

Temari entonces comprendió que se hallaba en serios problemas. En su registro médico se marcaban puntos débiles y deficiencias. Pero también…

-Se había actualizado hoy-dijo Temari en un suspiro inaudible para cualquier otro. Si ese Akatsuki ya había leído todo el registro, sabría que ella no estaba en condiciones de arriesgarse a pelear. Tendría que acabar esto rápido y a como dé lugar. Precipitadamente tomó su abanico y…

-¡Kushiose, Kiri kiri Mai!

Una enorme ráfaga de viento presidida por Kamatari, salió en todas direcciones. Literalmente en toda la habitación volaban escombros y trozos de ventana en todas direcciones. Era imposible escapar a tal destrucción.

-Se acabó-dijo orgullosa, cerrando su abanico y poniéndolo de nuevo en su espalda.

-¿Tú crees?

Zetsu apareció justo a espaldas de Temari y le clavó algo en el cuello. Una inyección.

-¡BAKA!-vociferó ella, acertándole un golpe directo en la cara con el abanico.- ¿Qué me has hecho?

-Este veneno no te matará, pero te mantendrá ocupada por un rato. Es un paralizante, provoca el adormecimiento de tu cuerpo y seguramente la inconsciencia. Pronto debería empezar a surgir efecto.

Y dicho esto, Temari comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en sus piernas, hasta el punto de no poder mantenerse en pie, cayendo de rodillas.

-Me encantaría quedarme a jugar contigo un rato, pero por más siniestro que sea, jamás me he aprovechado de jóvenes embarazadas-"lo sabe, Mendokusai" pensó Temari"- pero la próxima, y créeme que si sales viva de esta nos volveremos a ver, no tendré tanta compasión de ti. Aunque creo que el fuego se hará cargo de ti antes… Sayonara, Temari-hime. Por cierto, el veneno solo te afecta a ti, a menos que dejes de respirar.

Y dicho esto desapareció entre las llamas.

Pronto, Temari ya no sentía la parte baja de su espalda ni sus manos. Hizo un esfuerzo por arrastrarse lejos de las llamas que consumían el lugar y que estaban alcanzándola. Lentamente, iba avanzando hasta situarse cerca de la ventana, por donde entraba una brisa fresca. Sus brazos comenzaron a fallarle, obligándola a recostarse contra la pared para poder mantenerse erguida. Su respiración se estaba volviendo lenta y costosa. Definitivamente el músculo de su diafragma estaba siendo alcanzado por el veneno. Cada vez, le costaba más respirar, y el aire pesado con humo no ayudaba. Estaba mareada y tenía la visión borrosa, sabía que estaba a punto del desmayo.

-Increíble, que final tan patético-dijo esbozando una media sonrisa para sí-te dejan paralizada a ver que te mata primero, la asfixia o las llamas. Y pensar que pudiste haber matado a ese bastardo…

Ya no era posible luchar, ya no tenía fuerzas y no podía moverse. En cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento no sentiría nada más… Patético… Una ola de tos solo reveló ahogamiento, y comenzó a ver todo oscuro.

-Supongo que este es el maldito fin…-dijo irónica.

Cuando ya se estaba rindiendo, oyó algo a lo lejos…

-¡TEMARI! ¡¡TEMARI!!

-¿Huh? Ese es…-y se desvaneció en un desmayo.

---xXXx---

-… se recuperara?

-Sí, solo perdió el conocimiento.

-Si hubiera llegado antes, tendríamos a ese desgraciado y ella no estaría así…

Estas voces sonaban a lo lejos en la cabeza de Temari. Eran Gaara y Kankuro, y alguien más que no tenía ni idea de quién era. Abrió los ojos, veía borroso, pero poco a poco su visión se iba aclarando. Se incorporó.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?-preguntó de mal humor.

-¡TEMARI!-dijeron Gaara y Kankuro al unísono.

-Sí, sí ese es mi nombre, no lo gasten-dijo ella divertida. Puso su mano en su cabeza, le dolía bastante-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso por el Akatsuki?

-¡Temari lo siento tanto! –gritó Kankuro abalanzándose sobre su hermana y abrazándola. Temari estaba estupefacta- lo siento, lo siento muchísimo… No debí haberte tratado como lo hice, no fue justo, no tenía motivo. De no haber estado enojado, no hubieras ido sola, no hubieras enfrentado al desgraciado ese sola, no estarías en este hospital…

-Ya, ya bebé llorón-dijo Temari acunando a Kankuro- hagamos de cuenta que aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿Vale? Ahora sí, díganme que pasó.

-Te enfrentaste a Zetsu y te inyectó un veneno paralizante que provocó tu zofocamiento y pérdida de conciencia- contesto Ginji, un médico amigo de los hermanos.

-Oh, ya creo empezar a recordar… Sí, ya lo recuerdo bien… ¿Me pasó algo serio a mí o a mi…

-No, en absoluto-respondió Ginji infiriendo de quienes hablaba Temari- ninguno de los dos sufrió daños, solo te desmayaste. Afortunadamente el joven Kankuro te encontró a tiempo.

Gimoteando todavía, Kankuro asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-O sea, ¿estoy aquí por?- preguntó Temari

-Para ver como estabas-respondió Gaara.

-En ese caso-dijo Temari, arrancándose todos los sensores que tenía puestos y la intravenosa- ¡Me largo de aquí!- y de un salto bajo de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Gaara y Kankuro volvieron a verse, estupefactos.

-No ha cambiado en nada desde que somos niños, ¿verdad?-preguntó Kankuro, resignado.

-En absoluto, en absoluto-dijo Gaara, feliz.


	6. Un verdadero hombre

**_WAZAP!!!!!!! jeje, que hay? se que llevaba mucho tiempo sin publicar -onegai sumimazen- pero he estado muy ocupada, más recientemente por el festival amine del domingo pasado, en el cual participe de cosplayer de mi querida Temari -pronto pondre el link para que chequen las fotos X3- y bueno ya muchas excusas, aquí finalmente el capitulo 6!!! Por cierto, un saludo muy especial para rose h. n., para titxutemari y para narutojo!!!! grax por tomarse el tiempo de leer lo que escribo! YATTA!_**

**_PDT: Hice unos cuantos cambios en cuanto a tiempo en el fic, para que tuviera un poco más de sentido en lo que viene adelante! XD sorry, en el capitulo 2 y 5 creo que nada más, para aquellos que kieran leerlos, no es nada de mucha importancia, solo es un cambio en lo que lleva temari con su bebe._**

**_

* * *

_**

Capítulo 6: Un verdadero Hombre

-Konoha, 3pm, Viernes

Shikamaru se hallaba en Ichiraku, comiendo ramen. Naruto se hallaba con él hasta hace unos minutos, cuando recordó que la quinta lo estaba esperando desde las 1 pm para una reunión que él como siempre había olvidado, así que salió corriendo hacia la mansión de la hokage, para tratar de evitar morir de una forma lenta y dolorosa. Shikamaru comía de forma lenta; los viernes salía de trabajar a medio día y no tenía misiones ni nada más que hacer, así que estaba tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para comer. Finalmente, terminó, y como ya no podía prolongar su estadía allí, pagó la cuenta, se despidió de Teuchi y se marchó de allí.

Habían pasado cuatro días ya. Cuatro días desde que ella se había marchado, cuatro días sin saber de ella en lo absoluto. Cuatro días de agonía perpetua, sin saber si ella estaba tan triste como él, tan decaída, tan fuera de sí; o por el contrario, si estaba feliz, renovada con su nueva vida sin él y… ¿tal vez con otro? Este pensamiento irrumpió en su cabeza como un balde de agua fría… ¿Sería ella tan descorazonada como para ya estar con otro? –"No, no pienses eso tarado- se dijo a sí mismo cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza -"no lo pienses ni por un segundo". Definitivamente iba a tener que tener cuidado con lo que pensaba si quería mantener su compostura, pero iba a ser difícil, ya que últimamente en su mente entraban sartas de estupideces.

Caminaba con un dejo de tristeza vía a su casa. No tenía motivación alguna para llegar a su casa. Antes, incluso en el peor de los días, incluso en aquellos que salía de la oficina casi a media noche, estaba feliz ya que sabía que ella estaría esperándolo despierta para recibirlo. Hasta los días más grises eran brillantes con ella. Su vida había agarrado sentido con ella, y él como el mayor de los imbéciles había mandado su felicidad por el inodoro, permitiendo que ella se fuera. Y él sabía que ella estaba dolida, y que su gran orgullo no le permitiría regresar, para ser ella la que pidiera perdón, aunque no fuera ella la que tuviera que hacerlo. El joven Nara siempre había sido partidario de la estupidez masculina con respecto a las mujeres, y no había ejemplo más evidente que el mismo.

Pasando por los locales de Konoha, Shikamaru caminaba sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, saludando de tanto en tanto a alguien conocido: Iruka con Konohamaru saliendo de la academia, Neji y su prometida Ten Ten, Kiba y Akamaru saliendo de la tienda de mascotas… En fin, saludó a todo aquel que conocía hasta llegar a un sitio que le llamo la atención. Era un bar, uno con el cual estaba muy familiarizado, era el favorito de ella. Se sintió tentado de entrar y así lo hizo. Ubicó un lugar en la barra y se sentó allí, ordeno un trago y lo pago de inmediato para no beber más. Se quedó solo allí, pensando en la infinidad (es decir en nada particular) cuando entraron 2 ninjas y se sentaron a su izquierda. Shikamaru los miró disimuladamente. No conocía a ninguno de los 2, pero pudo notar que uno era de Konoha y otro de Suna, seguramente viejos amigos por cómo se hablaban. Tuvo el impulso de preguntarle al ninja de Suna si había alguna novedad, pero pronto ambos comenzaron a contarse noticias; por lo que guardo silencio y escuchó.

-Aquí en Konoha no ha habido la gran cosa, todo sigue igual de aburrido-dijo el shinobi de Konoha, bostezando.

-En Suna en cambio ha sido todo lo contrario. Hubo un ataque en el hospital más importante de la zona-dijo el ninja, Shikamaru agudizó el oído para escuchar los detalles- por lo visto un Akatsuki logró infiltrarse en la aldea y se fue directo al hospital; y ese día había poca vigilancia ya que se dio una misión de reconocimiento en las fronteras del país. Se dice que al Akatsuki era Zetsu de la hierba, pero nadie sabe con certeza si era él, además oí que se llevó los registros médicos más importantes de Suna-dijo el shinobi de Suna, terminado su trago.

-En serio-exclamó boquiabierto el ninja de Konoha- eso sí es algo de qué hablar. ¿Y nadie hizo nada para detenerlo?

-Pues sí, sí hubo alguien, supe que la única que lo enfrentó fue la hermana del Kazekage, Sabaku no Temari- Shikamaru se atragantó con su bebida, ¿Qué Temari había hecho qué?

-¿Una mujer?-preguntó atónito el shinobi de Konoha

-No es cualquier mujer, es la mejor shinobi (después del Kazekage claro está) de Suna, y no es una princesita exactamente, es una fiera hecha mujer. La cuestión es que por lo que me contaron Datsume y Kenji, ella estaba en el hospital ese día, por lo visto no estaba muy bien de salud… Pero igual dicen que se enfrentó a muerte con él.

Al Nara se le heló la sangre, su Temari estaba enferma y el no lo sabía, y debía estar grave para estar en un hospital, ya que ella los detestaba. ¿Y qué habrá pasado con el Akatsuki? "Por favor Kami-pensó-no quiero que nadie más que amo muera a manos de esos desgraciados"

-Eso sí es una kunoichi-dijo ya medio borracho el ninja de Konoha- ¡Qué valiente! Aparte he escuchado que ella ha ayudado mucho a Konoha, ¿Qué paso?

-Lo que me contaron fue que rápidamente ubicó al Akatsuki y luchó contra él. Parece ser que al principio le estaba ganando y fácil, pero el muy cobarde le inyectó un veneno y prendió la habitación en llamas y la dejó ahí tirada como si fuera un animal.

Shikamaru apretó los puños… ¿Pelea, veneno, llamas? ¿Significaría que estaba… muerta?

-¿Y se murió?-preguntó estúpidamente el ninja de Konoha

-Lo último que supe fue que su hermano Kankuro logró encontrarla antes de que se la comieran las llamas, mas estaba inconsciente y tenía muchas quemaduras; supe que la llevaron a otro hospital y que no había despertado. Seguramente el veneno era muy fuerte y por eso quedó fuera de combate, no sé que habrá pasado con ella… Te lo digo, aunque es muy fuerte, dudo que sobreviva a esa combinación mortal de heridas, realmente no creo que nadie pueda… Pobre, ojalá no se halle en agonía.

-Pobre, tan buena y tan joven… ¿POR QUÉ LOS BUENOS SIEMPRE MUEREN JÓVENES?-gritó el shinobi de Konoha, ya cayéndose de lo borracho que estaba- Sabes, yo tenía un primo que…

Shikamaru lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie y golpeando con los puños la barra. Los shinobis a su izquierda en su borrachera le preguntaron si estaba bien, pero él no respondió. Estaba totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó al shinobi de la arena por el cuello de la camisa, lo alzó del suelo y lo apoyó contra una pared.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de lo ocurrido en Suna?-gritó fúrico.

-La gente de la aldea lo anda comentando mucho-tartamudeo el asustado shinobi.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?

-Hoy en la mañana.

Shikamaru soltó inmediatamente al ninja y se largó de allí corriendo. ¿Cómo nadie le había avisado? ¿Es qué no le tenían consideración? ¿Por qué no habían informado a Konoha? ¿Por qué, POR QUE? Corría a todo lo que podía, casi no respiraba, ya que el mínimo aliento que entraba a sus pulmones lo hacían flaquear, y no podía permitirse fallar. Tenía que verla, tenía que estar con ella… Lágrimas llenas de miedo y angustia corrían por sus mejillas, pero esta vez no quería ocultarlo ni se avergonzaba de ello. ¡Al diablo con el orgullo, la hombría la frivolidad a los sentimientos y al miedo a expresarlo! Su padre una vez le dijo que solo los hombres de verdad lloraban, porque eran lo suficientemente hombres para aceptar que ellos también sentían. Y en este momento él se sentía morir, y no tenía miedo de correr, gritar, llorar o hacer lo necesario para desahogarse, para quitarse ese maldito miedo del pecho. Tenía miedo de perderla, perderla para siempre, y estando lejos de ella por culpa propia, tenía miedo de que Sabaku no Temari muriera y lo dejara a él solo, con un dolor en el corazón y una lánguida disculpa en el alma.

Corrió, siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás, sin detenerse, sin dar explicaciones a los conocidos que lo veían pasar. No quería saber nada de nadie en ese momento, solo quería irse de allí, irse de Konoha y encontrarla, saber que pasó y rezar por que ella estuviera bien. Se estaba volviendo loco y ya ni él podía evitarlo. Corría, corría sin cansarse, sin darse cuenta de su propio peso ni su propio dolor, ya nada le afectaba tenía una meta y la iba a cumplir… Hasta que finalmente las vio… Erguidas frente a él y monumentales se hallaban las puertas de Konoha, todavía lejanas, pero cada vez más cerca… Sin embargo, algo extraño sucedía, entre más se acercaba, más lejanas las sentía, más se sentía lejos de ella, más se sentía desfallecer…

Pronto comenzó a llover, pero no era una lluvia ni fresca ni suave como las usuales en su hermosa villa, era fuerte y fría y sobre todo triste. Y ante un descuido del shinobi en la tierra mojada, tropezó y cayó… Se sintió caer en cámara lenta, y frente a sus vívidos ojos una imagen se reflejó en ellos, tan real como fantaseada, eran ellos dos, tomados de la mano… Y cayó y se desvaneció…

-¡KUSO!-maldijo Shikamaru para él en voz alta, tumbado en el piso- ¿Por qué nunca puedes hacer nada bien, nada bien por nadie? Todos cuidan de ti, pero tú no puedes hacerte cargo ni de ti mismo… Hieres y destruyes todo lo que amas, pero todos a tú alrededor sufren y por tú culpa… Pero, maldición, tú lo único que sabes hacer es lamentarte… Y ella podría estar ahora muerta, y no te habrías enterado de ello de no haber sido por un borracho en una taberna de mala muerte…

Alzó su mirada al cielo, pidiendo una explicación, una señal, algo que lo ayudara a aclarar su mente, pero todo lo que encontró fue lluvia, gotas de agua que se camuflaban con las que surgían de sus propios ojos.

-Lluvia, solo me hace sentir más solo y estúpido. ¿Por qué esta lluvia es tan real, que siento su frío en el fondo de mi alma, porque es tan pura, tan viva, y yo tan falso como su color?

Soltó la coleta que llevaba, necesitaba aliviar la presión sobre su cabeza. Su pelo oscuro y largó cayó mojado y liso sobre su cara, y él con un rápido movimiento de su mano lo hizo para atrás. Enjugó su cara con el agua que caía del cielo y enredó sus dedos en su cabello, como intentando jalarlo, mientras pensaba…

-¿kami, es que acaso podré verla de nuevo? ¿Es qué acaso seremos felices de nuevo? ¿Podré tenerla entre mis brazos otra ves?- sollozó amargamente mientras estaba en esta absurda posición: de rodillas, con su cabeza baja y sus dedos entre su oscuro cabello.

Y así se quedó, llorando amargamente, ya sin un motivo o con sentimiento, ahora solo quería llorar, todo lo que no había llorado en todo este tiempo. Solo quería llorar, llorar hasta morir por una estúpida razón como lo fuera el llanto excesivo. Pero como todo por inercia tiene un principio tiene un final, cuando el cielo se despejó, él dejó de llorar también, mas allí se quedó; arrodillado en dirección a las puertas de su villa, ahora con sus manos apoyadas en el piso, sin moverse. Había perdido toda su motivación, sus fuerzas… Ya no se sentía capaz de afrontar la posibilidad de su muerte, o su agonía. No tenía fuerza ni para verla, ni para encarar un posible último adiós, o un último beso…


	7. Camino y Espera

**_Ohayio!! Que hay? espero que esten bien... jejeje, ok este capítulo es mega CORTO, parecido al 3, pero es que no me calzaba ni con el anterior ni con el que le sigue, así que decidi postearlo por si solito! nuevamente kiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que leen mis fics- agregando a la lista a yusha y kierinahana- dema lindos sus coments, muchas gracias de !!verdad! Creo q proximament estare subiendo varios proyectos nuevos, pero prefiero darle sun tiempo para no atrasarme con esta... Buno para no hacerls el cuento muy largo .CAPITULO 7!!_**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Camino y espera

-Camino a Konoha, 4pm

-Recuérdame otra vez, ¿Para qué vamos a Konoha?-preguntó Kankuro

-Para informar personalmente de la situación a Tsunade y prevenir un posible ataque a Konoha, además para iniciar la misión de recuperación de documentos y captura del Akatsuki, y es imprescindible pedir refuerzos- sentenció Gaara, exasperado por haber contestado la misma pregunta unas catorce veces ya.

-Entonces, ¿para qué va ella?- dijo Kankuro señalando descaradamente a Temari quien venía con ellos.

Ella traía un par de vendajes en sus brazos y piernas, y unas puntadas en su cuello donde el Akatsuki la había atacado, pero aparte de eso, estaba en perfectas condiciones, lo cual le había permitido escaparse del hospital en presencia de sus hermanos. No entendía por qué Kankuro seguía preguntando por ella, si ella estaba completamente bien.

-Ya te lo dije, insiste en que es su misión, y que si alguien debe hacerlo es ella y punto, sabes que con ella ni el Kazekage (aunque sea yo) puede negociar- argumentó de nuevo Gaara, perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Pero no se supone qué ella no puede hacer este tipo de cosas?-dijo el marionetista, en donde expresaba en su incógnita la duda acerca de lo conveniente de esto en el estado de su hermana- Aparte acaba de salir del hospital…-

-Ella insiste en que está bien y que un par de quemaduras no le detendrán, aparte dice que hasta que no le den un papel que le diga que debe retirarse de sus labores como kunoichi por incapacidad (maternidad) no dejará de participar en misiones ni asuntos de Suna-y agregó en murmullos- de eso me encargo yo cuando volvamos. Aparte tú sabes de qué humor se pondrá si no la dejamos hacer lo que quiera, a veces pongo en duda si el que tenía el demonio dentro era yo o ella…

Kankuro miró recelosamente a Temari y agregó: "Si ella quiere… que se puede hacer" y agregó en susurros a su hermano: "Ella no tiene un demonio, ella es el demonio mismo"

Temari estaba oyendo toda la conversación, aunque había escuchado estos últimos comentarios de sus hermanos acerca de su mal carácter, venía en silencio y concentrada, como si fuera una misión corriente. Sería fácil desde el punto de vista de ella llevar a cabo la misión, ya conocía a su oponente y tenía planeada una estrategia de ataque; lo complicado sería aparentar bienestar ante sus amigos y conocidos y principalmente ante él… Ella se moría por volver a verlo, pero ella no podía estar segura de que él también lo quisiera… Aparte, todo este asunto se estaba complicando demasiado, y ahora no estaba segura de cómo hablarle ni de cómo darle semejante noticia como la que tenía que darle, pero de una cosa estaba segura, no se lo ocultaría por más tiempo, ante la primera oportunidad de decírselo lo haría… Ella por descuidada no se había percatado antes y no se lo reservaría para ella sola… Pero no podía formular una manera apropiada o sutil de decírselo sin alarmarlo… -"bueno-pensó ella para sí- después figuraré como hacerlo, por ahora me preocuparé por terminar esta maldita misión, porque no creo poder hablar con él con mi mente ocupada en ese asunto"-. Pero muy en el fondo, sabía que su mente estaba ocupada en tratar de adivinar como él iría a reaccionar, y, principalmente, si después de todo, estaría dispuesto a afrontar esa "travesía" con ella, o tendría que hacerlo sola; sin contar siquiera con el recuerdo de su sombra.


	8. Retorno

**_Woooo! llevaba siglos sin logear! me disculpo con todos aquellos que me dejaron mensajes de q porq putas no subia nada! gomenasai sumimasen! e estado muy ocupada y hasta ahora logro subir algo, jeje. Muchos proyecto, mucho en el cole, mucho q acr, osea PUF!!!, bno ya saludos a los de siempre, este cap va para titxu que siempre me recuerda las contis jeje, tamb para temari VC y q no crea q deje tu priyecto botado, solo no e odido publicarlo, para narutojo (mi digitador oficial) y para deimey otaku girl! besos nathzu_**

* * *

Konoha

Shikamaru seguía en la misma ridícula posición. Se mantuvo así y quería seguir así, pero alguien llamándolo lo trajo de vuelta en sí.

-¡Shikamaruuu! ¡Shikamaruuu! – gritaba Chougi, obviamente buscándolo.

De mala gana, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde su amigo lo llamaba.

-Mendokusai Chougi, ¿Por qué este alboroto?

-¡Al fin te encuentro! Hermano, Hokagesama te busca

-¿Para que?

-Según lo que pude entender, los hermanos de arena vienen para acá.

-(Abriendo los ojos) ¡Nani! – y salió corriendo en dirección a la oficina de Tsunade, definitivamente; ahora si ocupaba una explicación.

Nadie se había dignado a darle una explicación de lo sucedido en Suna, pero ahora tendrían que dársela, porque si Tsunade no se la daba Tsunade no se la daba, apenas llegaran los de la Arena, él mismo les pediría una explicación. Corrió hasta el castillo del Hokage, subía a toda velocidad y entro estrepitosamente en oficina de Tsunade.

-Shikamaru, al fin vienes.

-¿Por…que… no… me dijo… nada? Usted… sabe… que a mí… debió… contar… me lo… de Suna – dijo jadeante de lo cansado que estaba.

-Yo no te debo nada a ti, y sino te conté incidente del akatsuki, fue porque sabía que te pondrías como loco.

-Sí, pero me volvía loco no saber nada – Me doy cuenta, pero parece que ya sabes lo sucedido y ¿Para que viniste aquí?

-Pero no comprendo, por lo que me contaron ella esta grave; y Chougi dice que viene para acá.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Sabes que la gente exagera un poco. Si bien debes saber que ella se enfrento a Zetzu de la hierba, y que este le inyecto un veneno, el veneno era paralizante y Kankuro la salvó con quemaduras menores únicamente. Es mas, por lo que me escribió Gaara, a la hora de inconciente se levanto en el hospital y se escapo de allí lo que nos dice que no hay de que preocuparse.

Shikamaru oyó esta noticia y calló sentado en la silla. Ella estaba bien, y lo mejor, es que venia para acá, oportunidad perfecta para morderse la lengua y pedir perdón y, si era posible, pedir una segunda oportunidad.

---:xXXx:---

Shikamaru estaba plantado enfrente de las puertas de konoha. Tsunade le había dicho ese mismo día llegaría la delegación de la Arena; y no podía esperar. No podía esperar a verla. Deseaba salir corriendo e ir a toparla antes de que llegara, pero debía mantenerse serio, ya que no estaba solo Kotetza e Izumo estaban con el y no podía perder la cabeza ante ellos, para nada el era superior.

Pero su mente y cuerpo lo obligaban, no podía retenerse más. Cuando a lo lejos pudo divisar 3 siluetas, la cual una de ellas cojeaba de la pierna izquierda y las otras 2 estaban a su lado, Shikamaru sonrió al verlos, quería corre a recibirlos pero mejor mantuvo la compostura y se mantuvo a unos centímetros afuera de las puertas.

-¡Hola Shikamaru! – dijo una de las siluetas mientras agitaba su mano y se acercaba con velocidad a pesar de su pierna lastimada.

-¡Hola! – respondió él alegremente.

Pero cuando la luz alumbro la cara de aquella persona se dio cuenta de que no era a quien esperaba tan ansiosamente si no que era Ino que regresaba de su misión con Neji y Shino.

-Ho… veo que han regresado de su misión – dijo con otro semblante.

-A sí es, a Ino de camino la ataco una serpiente, pero pudimos quitarle el veneno respondió Neji.

-Me alegra que estés bien – dijo el joven enamorado con la esperanza de ver de nuevo a su amad.

-Con tu permiso, tenemos que ir a darle un informe a Tsunade- sama, dijo Shino con su seriedad de siempre.

- De acuerdo, nos veremos luego – respondió Shikamaru ante el comentario del joven Agurame.

Shikamaru se quedo observando la entrada con ilusión… Izumo lo observaba podía notar que no aguantaba mas estar esperándolos ahí en vez de correr a buscarlos y acompañarlo en el camino. En especial a…

El tiempo corría y ya eran las 7:30pm y seguía en el mismo sitio… esperando…

-Hay un largo camino que corre Suna a Konoha – dijo Izumo poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Shikamaru – Aunque sean los mejores de su aldea, no creo que lleguen tan pronto. Incluso dudo que lleguen hoy.

-Igual, mi misión es quedarme aquí esperando – dijo Shikamaru inmutable.

- Deberías descansar – agrego Kotetzu – por lo que entendí, su misión saldrá apenas ellos expliquen la situación.

-No importa, yo me quedaré aquí.

De nuevo Izumo observó el reloj y eran las 8:00pm. Shikamaru ya empezaba a bostezar demostrando su aburrimiento, pero aun así su mentalidad de seguir en ese sitio permanecia imponente sobre él. No había forma en que se perdiera la llegada de ella. Quería recibirla, para demostrarle que el estaba arrepentido y que nada para el era mas importante.

A escasos kilómetros de Konoha los 3 hermanos de la arena se acercaban lentamente a konoha. Ya habían recorrido la mayor parte del camino, no obstante, no era porque estuvieron cansados… Gaara y Kankuru habían reducido la velocidad a propósito por consideración a Temari. Había cambiado totalmente su semblante al entrar en las tierras circundantes a Konoha. Su cara de determinación y confianza habían dado paso a un rostro lleno de duda y preocupación, en un principio tenia claro lo que iba a hacer: llegaría a Konoha, cumpliría con la misión, le diría toda la verdad a Shikamaru y huiría si fuera necesario, pero ahora, ya no sabía si contaba con el valor necesario como para actuar tan fríamente y tan indiferente con un tema tan delicado. Ya no sabia si contaba con el valor de tan si quiera hablarle.

-¿Te encuentras bien temari? – pregunto Kankuro rompiendo el hielo.

-Si… ¿Por qué estaría mal? – dijo ella fingiendo serenidad, aunque, en responsabilidad, se estaba volviendo loca en su interior.

-Bueno, pues ya casi llegamos – dijo Gaara, señalando las puertas de konoha que ya tenían en frente.

Temari Flaqueo un momento. Había llegado la hora. Hubiera preferido salir corriendo de vuelta a casa, pero ya era tarde. Ya era hora de enfrentar la realidad y no huir más. Debería ser valiente y afrontar la situación, por nada, era una de las únicas ninjas mujeres de la Arena.

Konoha, 8:30pm

Kotetzu, de la nada grito:

¡Ya vienen!

Shikamaru, quien había dejado un poco para recostarse a un árbol, corrió hasta la puerta y se detuvo en seco. Quería seguir corriendo y llegar, abrazarla, pero se detuvo en seco al ver la cara de esta. Venía seria, o mas bien triste y asustada. Él se quedo quieto, pálido. No sabia que hacer, estaba confundido. Intento mirarla a los ojos, pero no hallo como. Y sabia q ella también estaba intentándolo, pero tampoco podía. Silencio paso hasta que al finalmente, los 3 shinobis llegaron al umbral de las puertas de Konoha.

Por fin, ambos se miraron a los ojos, una mirada llena de dolor por parte de él, y una mirada tímida y frágil por parte de ella. Los otros cuatro se percataron de la situación tensa, pero no hallaban como relajarla. Hasta que al mas astuto de los 4, se le ocurrió romper el hielo.

-Shikamaru, creo q entre mas rápido veamos a Tsunade-sama, mejor dijo Gaara.

-Shikamaru salio de su ensimismamiento y contesto torpemente:

-¿Huh? ¡Claro! Claro, yo los llevara ahora mismo con ella.

Shikamaru se puso a la cabeza dirigiendo al grupo, seguido por Gaara, Kotetzu e Izumo. Temari se quedo rezagada, avanzando lentamente. Se sentía avergonzada, asustada. Kankuro camino hacia ella y la abrazo por el hombro. Ella estaba fría. Definitivamente estaba muerta del miedo.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien – dijo el en tono dulce.

-No puedo estar seguro de el – dijo ella – pero ya no hay vuelta atrás-

Y siguieron su camino en silencio, el joven Nara muriéndose por decirle que estaba arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho; y ella muriéndose por decirle toda la verdad, pero ninguno encontraba la forma de hablar con el otro.

Llegaron a la oficina del Hokage, y entraron. Tsunade estaba sentada en su escritorio, evidente esperándolos.

-Espero que hayan tenido buen viaje, Gaara-sama, Tsunade estrechando enérgicamente la mano de Gaara.

-Fue bastante agradable – dijo este, sonriendo apaciblemente.

-Bueno – dijo Tsunade a lo que vinimos, señores. Relaten me lo sucedido.

-Temari, harías el favor de relatar lo sucedido, nadie mejor que tu sabe lo que paso – dijo Gaara.

Temari asintió, dio un paso al frente y comenzó el relato. Todos escucharon atentos la historia, principalmente Shikamaru, que quería saber todos los detalles. Escucho con aprensión lo que Temari había sufrido, y por su mente no dejaban de circular imágenes de ella indefensa y al borde de la muerte.

Cuando termino el relato, inclino un poco su cabeza en señal de respeto y dio un paso atrás, pero un mareo la ataco en ese momento, lo que causo que cayera hacia atrás. Shikamaru se percato al instante y la tomo de la cintura para evitar que cayera. La tomo delicadamente y la ayudo a incorporarse nuevamente; le parecía extraño que temari perdiera el equilibrio de ese modo, pero la situación no era la indicada como para preguntar. Temari se sonrojo de pies a cabeza por el ridículo q acababa de hacer, pero sobre todo por el "abrazo" de Nara. Cuando se mantuvo en pie por sus propios medios, se separo del Nara y pidiendo atolondradas disculpas salio de la oficina. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y se recostó contra ella. Sentía unas ganas incontrolables de vomitar, pero estaba intentando controlarse. Que tonta como iba a caerse así tan sin gracia, peor aun en frente de él. Estaba respirando entrecortadamente en un intentote parar la ola de vomito que sentía en la garganta, cuando Shikamaru salio de la oficina silenciosamente. Obviamente había pedido permiso para salir y saber como se encontraba ella.

Ella lo vio con pánico, justo en este momento que estaba a punto de vomitar tenia que salir él. Él la vio, metió las manos en el bolsillo y se quedo ahí viéndola.

No sabía que decir, ni que hacer, ni como comenzar; pero cría que era importante que el estuviera ahí. Ella cerro los ojos e intento concentrase, pero la cara de gesticulo parecía como si estuviera molesta, lo que le dio a Shikamaru de cómo comenzar.

-No vengo a preguntar que te paso, solo quiero saber si estas bien, no es como para que me pongas esa cara – argumento él.

-¿Qué quieres Nara? – dijo, ella con curiosidad.

-Temari, yo… - hizo una pausa y se acerco a ella. Este intrépido movimiento del Nara provoco que a ella se le revolviera el estomago y ya no pudo aguantar mas.

-Yo – dijo él, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Ahora no – dijo ella y salio caminando lo mas rápido que podía y cuando doblo en la esquina, echó a correr a la salida, ya que no recordaba en ese momento donde estaba el baño. Shikamaru se quedo perplejo ¿Seguiría actuando ella a la defensiva? , ¿Por qué estaría actuando ella así? El solo quería hablar, pero ella lo acababa dejar plantado. Kami, tendría que buscar la forma de acercarse a ella, pero ¿Cómo? Viendo que la batalla ahí estaba perdida, y entrar de nuevo a la reunión seria muy problemático, decidió que era mejor irse.

Temari después de vomitar en un árbol cercano pudo observar que cerca de ahí se encontraba un pequeño bar… y no lo pudo aguantar… la tentación fue mucha… así que entro y pidió una botella de sake.

Cuando kankuro salio de la reunión para ver que había sucedido con su hermana, se encontró con el joven Nara, que miraba pensativo hacia el infinito.

-¿Ho? Pero que te sucede, Shikamaru? – Pregunto curioso -Temari… ella… - no podía responder tan siquiera, sus cuerdas vocales no podían articular sonido.

-¡Cierto! ¿Que se ha hecho? No puede apartarse de nosotros.

-¿Ha? ¿Por qué? – pregunto él curioso.

-Tu sabes como es Temari, inquieta y loca, y no puede cometer una locura menos ahora que se cuida por 2.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Habría escuchado bien? ¿Se cuida por 2? Eso solo podía interpretarlo él de una forma, una forma que lo involucraba a él también…

-Kankuro, repite lo que dijiste – dijo Shikamaru casi sin aliento.

-Shikamaru, no…, yo.

Pero Shikamaru no lo escuchó y echó a correr de allí. Esa respuesta de Kankuro solo afirmaba lo que Kankuro acababa de decir. Temari estaba…

-No idiota no, no puedes caer ahora…

Temari se hallaba sentada en la banca del bar. Tenía la botella de sake enfrente y un trago ya servido, pero el cual no había probado. Estaba allí sentada, impotente, indecisa. Sabia que si tomaba se haría daño a ella y a su bebe, sabía que estaba mal, pero… Había un vació y una incertidumbre muy grande en su corazón y necesitaba algo con que ahogarlo… Pero sabia que iba en contra de todo lo que había propuesto. No sabia que hacer… Necesitaba una señal…

Konoha 9:00pm

Shikamaru corría a toda velocidad buscando a Temari. No podía creerlo, no podía ¿Cómo ella le había ocultado tal noticia? Maldición, simplemente le era inconcebible. Aunque, la repentina noticia explicaba muchas cosas. Su estado reciente, su mal humor… Todo lo que había pasado podía atribuírsele… ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para pasarlo todo por alto?

-Kami, eres un completo imbecil, Shikamaru – dijo para si mismo.

Siguió corriendo, aunque no tenía un destino fijo. De nuevo, sus piernas se movían solas y lo dirigían a un lugar al cual él no tenía ni idea de donde era, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza en ese momento. Se imaginaba todo lo que ella había sufrido y vivido, todo lo que habría pasado… E imaginarse su pelea contra akatsuki le ponía los pelos de punta… Simplemente no quería imaginarse lo que hubiera podido pasar.

En un intento de averiguar adonde iba, hizo un esfuerzo por aclarar su mente. Cuando logro concentrarse, rápidamente se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Estaba en las afueras del bar, justo en el lugar donde habían peleado ellos casi una semana atrás, la ira mezclada con miedo lo invadió… Pero, fuera como fuera, tenia que enfrentarla… Y se era posible, evitar que hiciera posible, evitar que hiciera una idiotez, y si ya la había cometido… pues todavía no lo sabia…

De todas maneras entro…

Temari tenía un remolino en la cabeza ¿Qué hacer? ¿Que hacer? Maldito alcohol, ¡Que tentación producía! Ella podía ser fuerte para muchas cosas, pero nunca pudo resistir las tentaciones, menos con su buen amigo el alcohol.

Después de una larga meditación, sufrimiento y dudas, maldijo por lo bajo y pensó "Maldición, no puedo mas necesito olvidarme de todo esto y de este hombre " Tomo la copa y lentamente el trago dirigiéndolo a sus labios y cunado la copa toco sus labios, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo alejo un poco de su boca, arrepentida de lo que iba a hacer?

Pero Shikamaru esto no lo vio…

-Maldición, mi amor, ¡suelta eso enseguida! – grito Shikamaru, Hirviendo de rabia.


	9. Noticia y Misión

**Hola! capitulo nuevo! saludos a todos, a narutojo- mi digitador oficial- a deimey, a titxu, nefath-sama y a todos los q leen!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 Noticia y misión **

El grito de Shikamaru resonó por todo el bar. Temari asustada, se giro y lo vio a él, allí, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Su susto dio paso a un sentimiento de enojo ¿Qué derecho creía él que tenía sobre ella? Se giro de nuevo y le dio la espalda.

-Lárgate Nara, que tú a mi ordenes es lo ultimo que me das – le espeto ella.

-O vienes conmigo por las buenas – dijo él cerrando los ojos controlando la ira.

-¿O qué? – lo retó ella.

-O vienes conmigo por las malas – dijo él.

Al oír esto, ella pensó en darse la vuelta y mandarlo a la madre, pero no tuvo tiempo. Apenas él termino de decir esa frase, él se dirigió hacia donde esta ella y la tomó del brazo, pero no de forma cariñosa, si no de forma fosca y hostil. Ella intento zafarse, mas él no la dejo. Él la jaló con fuerza y la sacó del local ante el sorprendido gentío que allí se hallaba. Cuando hubiera salido del local, él la dirigió a la parte trasera del edificio, donde nadie lo vería. Ella forcejeaba por safarse pero era increíble la fuerza que el Nara tenía en una sola mano.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Que me estas haciendo daño! – dijo ella metiéndole las uñas en el brazo y safandose del agarre del Shinobi - ¿Qué demonios le sucede?

-¿Qué me sucede? ¿Qué me sucede? Pasa que no comprendo como te dignas a llamarme inmaduro, sí tú eres peor que yo.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Hablo de que tú sabes perfectamente que no deberías estar allí haciendo lo que estabas haciendo.

-Primero – dijo ella poniendo un dedo enfrente de su cara – Tu no puedes juzgarme sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, yo no tomé nada y segundo, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto si lo hubiera hecho?

-¿Cómo que porqué? ¡Que no ves que me preocupo por tu bienestar y el de mi hijo!

-¡Ja! Así que ya te enteraste… dijo la joven con su mirada hacia el suelo.

-¡Maldición Temari! – Grito él fuera de si, empujándola contra la pared, ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?, Creo que tengo todo el derecho de saber que ¡Voy a tener un hijo!

-No creí que te interesara saber, que todavía había algo que nos unía – alego ella tristemente.

-Tú sabes que un hijo a sido mi mayor ilusión desde siempre, ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?

-Yo no, no quería… yo – Temari no podía dejar de tartamudear palabra, todo lo que temió estaba sucediendo, él enloqueció al ocultarle la noticia.

-¿Tú qué? – bramó él desesperado por oír una respuesta.

-¡Yo no quería molestarte! – rugió ahora ella, furiosa de él siendo tan incomprensivo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él, desconcertado

Mira baka, - dijo ella desafiante, empujándole ahora a él – yo no quiero comprometerte. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Revuélcate con muchas otras, vuélvete monje, ¡cásate!... Que mi hijo y yo estamos por nuestro lado – replico ella antes de marcharse con su corazón hecho pedazos, pero con su ego muy en alto, rugiendo de furia y exigiendo respeto.

Shikamaru estaba allí, estupefacto y con la palabra en la boca. Se había vuelto a equivocar. En vez de sonar preocupado, sonó molesto y furioso, lo que había causado que ella otra vez se pusiera a la defensiva y se fuera. Pero esta vez no se quedaría así…

Aunque ella ya casi se perdía de su vista, corrió hasta ella, hasta alcanzarla. Corrió como un niño que buscaba a su madre. Corrió para no dejarla ir, y así lo hizo.

Cuando la estaba alcanzando, la abrazó, pasándole ambos brazos por la cintura, con mucho cuidado para no hacerle daño, y comenzó a llorar.

Temari se había quedado petrificada. No creyó que con todo lo que había pasado, después de tantas peleas que habían terminado igual, no creyó que esta vez, él quisiera hacer las cosas diferentes y no quisiera dejarla ir. Jamás esperó verlo así… llorando en su hombro.

-Shika… - no podía articular palabra alguna, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo magistral solo para citar su nombre - Por favor… no llores… onegai… repetía con vos suave mientras acariciaba con su mano la cabeza que se posaba en su hombro.

-No quiero que se alejen de mi… - decía mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su amada e hijo.

-Shika yo… yo… pero antes de que pudiera terminar apareció Kankuro para darle un mensaje a Temari.

- ¡Temari! La vieja Tsunade nos llama, dice que tiene algo importante que decirnos… ¿oh? ¿Interrumpo algo?

Temari se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

-Pues en realidad si… respondió Shikamaru al querer oír lo que Temari iba a decir.

-Bueno entonces ahora se lo dirás – dijo Kankuro para apresurar – Tenemos que ir.

Temari no dijo nada solo asintió la cabeza y se fue al lado de Kankuro dejando de nuevo a Shikamaru atrás…

---:xXXx:---

Habían llegado al palacio del Hokage y de una vez entraron a su oficina.

-¿Cuál es la urgencia? – preguntó Temari puesto que la habían interrumpido.

-Necesito que hagas una misión – respondió directamente la quinta, se lo de tu estado pero aun así te necesito para esta misión.

-¡Hai! Dígame en que consiste.

-¡Bien! te lo explicare… Y el Hokage le explico a Temari el objetivo de Zetzu al robar los documentos – Como podrás entender, es de suma importancia recuperar esos documentos y detener al Akatsuki lo antes posible…

-Entiendo, dijo ella, pensativa, por lo visto la misión era mas importante que su vida personal.

-Solo dime qué tipo de equipo necesitas, y tendrás a cualquier Shinobi a tu disposición – y cambiando su semblante agregó – a excepción de 2 Shinobis: Uzumaki Naruto, es indispensable mantenerlo vigilado con Akatsuki rondando y… Nara Shikamaru.


	10. Decisiones Precipitadas

**Hola!!! ok este fic lo tengo abandonado, me estanq a ser sincera XD péro ya me reorganize, puse ideas en orden y BAm! tengo un nuevo capi! ojala les guste, va para todos mis niños y niñas! por favor dejen coment!!! y review o lo q kieran!!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 Decisiones Precipitadas**

-…y Nara Shikamaru.

-¿Gome? ¿Piensa quitarme a mi compañero usual?- espetó Temari ofendida.

-En definitiva-sugirió Tsunade- Dadas las circunstancias entre ustedes dos, no puedo poner en riesgo del bienestar de la misión, ni de ninguno de sus participantes; y ciertamente, ustedes dos tiene mucho que aclarar y poner en orden antes de poder volver a trabajar juntos.

-Por favor…-bufó Temari, cruzándose de brazos, todo este asunto estaba poniéndose irónico.

-Discúlpeme, pero aquí tomo las decisiones yo, y se hará como yo diga.

-Bien-dijo Temari, golpeando el escritorio de la hokage de Konoha- hagámoslo a su manera, asígneme cualquier grupo, de igual manera, no lo necesito.

La rubia de la arena dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo. Su hermano, quien estaba boquiabierto, se mantuvo petrificado unos segundos, se disculpó con la hokage y salió a toda velocidad tras su hermana.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-le susurró al haberla alcanzado- ¿Te Das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

-Kankuro, déjame en paz- le imploró ella con ojos de odio- acabo de gritarle a la hokage de nuestro país aliado, no tengo ningún inconveniente de mandarte a volar a ti también.

-Temari, estas fuera de control- le volvió a susurrar Kankuro, apresurando el paso para poder mantener el paso de la kunoichi- Tu siempre dijiste que no mezclaras los sentimientos y el trabajo…

-Kankuro-dijo ella dando la vuelta en seco, agarrándolo del cuello y estrellándolo contra la pared- hay un ninja de rango S suelto en los parámetros de esta aldea al que se supone yo debería haber atrapado, estoy embarazada de mi ex novio y cuando íbamos a hablar al respecto llegas y me separas de él, para luego decirme que mi único compañero de confianza de misiones no puede trabajar conmigo, porque estamos enredados hasta el cuello de problemas personales que no nos dejan existir en paz. Así que no vengas a repetirme mis frases porque aunque sé que no es correcto, ¡EL MUNDO ENTERO LO QUIERE ASÍ!

Lo soltó y lo dejó tosiendo en el piso, mientras ella seguía caminando hacia la salida.

-Si creen que voy a jugar bajo sus condiciones, están alucinando… Veremos quién impone sus reglas al final.

---:xXXx:---

Shikamaru estaba en su casa, en su cama, recostado, viendo al techo. Eran casi las 11 pm, y Temari no había vuelto a aparecer, por lo que él decidió marcharse. ¿Por qué, por qué siempre algo se interponía entre ellos?

-Mendokusai…-Se le escapo de los labios en voz inaudible.

Había tanto que pensar… Su mujer de ensueños iba a tener a su hijo. El anhelaba iniciar una familia con ella. Pero por más que él tratase, parecía que lo que lograba cada vez más era apartar a Temari de él. _"Una casa no muy grande, ni muy pequeña, perfecta para una familia mediana."_ Tantos problemas que le llenaban la cabeza_."Estaría cerca de la casa de los padres de él, ella siempre menciono que Suna no era un buen lugar para criar niños. Un punto cercano al bosque, que tuviera acceso directo". _Era todo tan problemático. "_Era perfecto para una vida en familia." _

Sacudió su cabeza. Estaba mezclando pensamientos con planes. Era cómico a decir verdad, soñar con una vida que todavía no era suya. Tenía que ganársela y para eso…

Escuchó unos golpecitos en el vidrio de la ventana. El reflejo de la luz de la luna no le dejaba ver qué había detrás de la ventana, así que tomó su portakunai y se acercó a abrir. Para su sorpresa se encontró a Temari colgando de una rama.

-¡Temari!- Shikamaru se apresuro a ayudarla a entrar, a lo que ella se negaba, pero a final de cuentas termino cayendo encima de él. Shikamaru terminó sentado en el piso, con Temari en su regazo, y sujetándola de la cintura. Ella tenía sus brazos en los hombros de él.

-Es curioso…como siempre terminamos tú y yo- dijo ella en un susurro.

-Sí…. Temari yo…

-Shhhh, calla un segundo…-dijo Temari, poniendo su dedo índice en los labios del Nara. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

El Nara la apretó fuerte contra sí, y sintió la respiración de ella agitada y nerviosa.

-¿No estarás llorando, verdad?-murmuró él, acariciando la cabeza de la rubia.

-No… seas…tonto… Nara…-dijo ella entre gimoteos, hundiendo la cabeza de ella en el hombro de él, para que no la viera- tú sabes que yo no lloro.

-Lo sé-dijo él riendo- ¿puedo preguntarte a que viniste?

- Ha sí-dijo ella limpiándose la cara- se trata de mi misión, para lo cual Kankuro me llamó.

-Ou, yo pensé que querías terminar de hablar…-comentó Shikamaru algo desilusionado.

-Todo a su tiempo-dijo ella poniéndose un poco colorada- Tenemos que movernos rápido.

-¿Por qué que pasa?-preguntó él.

-Te lo explico rápido-susurró ella poniéndose en pie- tengo que terminar una misión, ocupaba un compañero y me restringieron que fueras tú. Según Tsunade, las cosas están muy enredadas entre nosotros.

Carcajeó un poco.

Shikamaru sonrió también.

-Entonces, ¿vienes o no?

-Temari, considera lo qué estás diciendo, tú estás embarazada…

-Blablabla, no estoy enferma ni mucho menos, esta es mi misión y no dejaré que alguien la termine por mi-espetó ella subiendo el tono. ¿Vienes o no?

-Pero…

-Si te decides, alcánzame de camino.

Ella salió por la ventana, y se adentró en el bosque Nara para acortar camino a la salida.

El se quedó sin saber que hacer. ¿Llamar a Tsunade? ¿Ir tras ella? ¿NO hacer nada?

-Algún día se matará sola-bufó mientras se ponía su portakunais y su chaleco, antes de adentrarse el también en el paraje del bosque a la mitad de la noche.


	11. Pensamientos del Bosque a media noche

**Waaaaaa konichiwaaaaaaaaaaa! llevaba tiempo sin escribir por falta del mismo, entre el cole, el cole, cosplay, cole, cole y más cole, se me ha hecho muy dificil publicar algo! bueno finalmente traigi carne fresca de esta saga, que ya había dejado que se empolvara! este es de mis fics favoritos, y de los primeros que publique y es increible que no haya logrado terminarlo! bueno sin más, nuevo avance!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Pensamientos del Bosque a media noche…**

Shikamaru Saltó de su ventana hacia un árbol cercano, se balanceo para llegar a la siguiente y adentrarse en el bosque de su familia. Saltaba de rama en rama, sabía que Temari le llevaría una ventaja considerable, ella era muy veloz. Él calculaba era alrededor de media noche, la luna estaba en su punto más alto y brillaba gigantesca sobre él. Iluminaba todo creando sombras tétricas y retorcidas. Incluso las pequeñas alimañas podían verse feroces por las sombras. El crujir de las ramas producía un eco tenebroso, pero por ahora, solo podía escuchar el suyo, el de ella todavía estaba distante.

Ese bosque tenía un efecto raro sobre él, lo hacía meditar acerca de todo un poco. Se imaginó que habría sucedido, de no hacer discutido con Temari en un primer lugar. De qué habría sucedido, si en vez de incitarla a que se fuera, hubiera luchado por que se quedara. Si él tuviera más agilidad mental, tal vez se habría dado cuenta de que ella estaba diferente… Que algo en ella había cambiado; pero él no le prestaba mucha atención.

Pensó que tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido salir detrás de ella de inmediato cuando ella dejó su ventana, tal vez ella se hubiera sentido más segura. Se planteó que más que pedirle que fuera una vez más su compañero de misión, le estaba rogando que volviera una vez más a su vida…

Recapacitando esto, aceleró su paso…

-:xXXx:-

Zetsu estaba en una explanada en medio del bosque de los Nara. Había logrado entrar en los territorios es su búsqueda de un lugar en donde esconderse. Sabía que muchos ninjas estarían en la frontera de los países, por lo que escogió un punto más apartado. No durarían mucho en ubicarlo, principalmente al haber sobrevivido la joven rubia que lo atacó en las inmediaciones de Sunakagure. Definitivamente ella ya habría relatado lo sucedido y los respectivos kages movilizarían ninjas para su arresto.

-Pobres ilusos, creen que nos encontraran- dijo el lado blanco del ser.

-Guarda, por ahora no hay riesgo- dijo el lado negro- quedarse aquí será lo mejor por un tiempo. Aparte podríamos tener hasta un poco de diversión. La joven rubia se acerca…

-Interesante… Creo que esta noche correrá sangre en este bosque- dijo, girando su horroroso rostro hacia la luna.

Los dichosos papeles que había robado estaban a sus pies. Realmente no era su objetivo robarlos, por lo cual los tenía sin cuidado. Podría tal vez sacarles un poco de dinero vendiéndolos a algún mercenario que les diera uso. Él no los necesitaba. Hijo de las sombras, Zetzu y los miembros mismos de akatsuki, no estaba interesados en boberías escritas en papeles…

-:xXXx:-

Temari llevaba uno diez minutos de ventaja sobre Shikamaru, pero estaba escogiendo la ruta más intrincada que podía, con tal de que su rastro se perdiera. No le hacía mucha gracia estar en medio del bosque sola a esa hora, sabiendo que un ninja criminal de rango S andaba suelto por ahí. Ella no era de ser asustadiza, pero dadas las circunstancias, tenía por qué temer.

Hubiera deseado que el Nara se decidiera allí mismo de acompañarla. No podía asegurar que la viniera siguiendo, pero algo en el fondo se lo decía. Si él estuviera a su lado, no habría estado tan nerviosa. NO dejaba de ver a sus espaldas y en ambas direcciones, no quería recibir un ataque sorpresa. La intranquilidad estaba asomándose a apoderarse de ella. Definitivamente, parte de ella preferiría no estar allí.

En el fondo se estaba preguntando qué habría sucedido si no hubiera estado en ese hospital ese justo día o a esa justa hora. Esto ahora no sería su problema. Gaara habría asignado a un grupo especializado para la búsqueda del akatsuki, ella estaría tranquila. Tal vez, habría venido a Konoha de inmediato, a hablar con Shikamaru; tal vez estaría en su aldea, recapacitando lo sucedido, meditando que sería lo mejor… Ahora todo quedaba en un tal vez; lo hecho no podía deshacerse, ella era la responsable de ese maldito y su deber era matarlo a como dé lugar… su plática con Shikamaru se demoraría un poco más de lo que ella deseara, pero, la fugaz idea ruzó de su mente de que sería mejor así, le daba más tiempo que pensar.

-:xXXx:-

Temari alcanzó un claro pequeño. Había una salida de agua allí, con agua fresca. Tenía un poco de sed, así que se acercó a ella a tomar un poco de ella. Miró su reflejo mismo sobre el agua, era tan tranquila que podía usarse como espejo. Sumergió su mano distorsionando la imagen y llevo el líquido hasta sus labios. El reflejo ahora producía ondas y Temari se quedó allí observando. Había algo diferente en la imagen… Poco a poco el agua se iba calmando, reflejando la imagen de manera mas clara. Una sombra se divisó justo a espaldas del reflejo de la kunoichi de Suna, la cual sobresaltada se giró rápidamente. Pero no encontró nada.

Su respiración se agitó un poco. ¿Sería efecto de su imaginación? Miro en todas las direcciones, pero no encontró nada. Se incorporó lentamente, y tomó su abanico en mano. Escudriñó bien la zona, cada detalle, cada sombra… sintió una ráfaga a sus espaldas, por lo que giró su cabeza, pero de nuevo no encontró nada. Pensó que estaba siendo víctima de si imaginación. Trató de respirar profundo, y tranquilizarse un poco.

Envainó de nuevo su abanico, y se dispuso a proseguir. En eso, unas hojas de un arbusto se movieron violentamente, del sobresalto, la kunoichi tomó un kunai en su mano derecha, y poco a poco se fue acercando al origen del movimiento. Se fue agachando se a poco, hasta quedar al nivel del arbusto. Se acercó finalmente lo suficiente como para remover las hojas… Cuando sintió algo pesado posarse sobre su hombro. Ella giró sobre su propio eje, y se abalanzó contra quien estaba detrás de ella. Solo percibió que con su kunai le hizo un ligero corte en el rostro. Lo tiró de espaldas y cayó encima de él.

-¡Temari!

La misma reaccionó al oír su nombre, y se percató era Shikamaru a quien estaba atacando. Le tenía sujeta ambas muñecas por temor a que volviera a herirlo, y la estaba mirando. Temari soltó el kunai y se zafó del agarre del Nara. Dobló sus rodillas y quedó sentada sobre ellas. Extendió la mano al Nara y lo ayudó a incorporarse, a manera que él también quedó sentado. No pudo aguantar extendió sus brazos al cuello de él. Si había venido después de todo…

-¡Casi me matas!-rió él- poniéndole su mano en la espalda.

-Lo siento- dijo suspirando tranquila- me asustaste.

-Lo siento-repitió él, cuando su hubieron alejado y se estaban mirando frente a frente- te alcancé por fin.

-Si viniste-

-Claro que sí-

Hubo un silencio incómodo, ella desvió la mirada sonrosada, él se sentía apenado. Incluso después de estar juntos, no podían evitar sentirse como la primera vez que se sintieron enamorados el uno por el otro.

Fue esta vez Shikamaru quien rompió el silencio. Le tomó una de las mano y la jaló a él, con la otra, tomó su barbilla y acercó el rostro de ella al suyo, besando sus labios. En un principio, ella fue tímida; había anhelado tanto volverlo a besar; poco a poco, se fue aproximando más a él, profundizando el beso. Se besaban con tanta pasión, era tan fuerte lo que había entre ellos, que no era fácil de olvidar. Se separaron un momento, juntando sus frentes, solo para sentirse cerca. Él abrió los ojos, y la descubrió a ella mirándolo, con esos ojos verdes que lo mataban lentamente. Se miraron gran rato, como hacía mucho no lo hacían.

-¿Qué nos pasó, Nara?- preguntó ella con voz crispada- ¿Por qué lo nuestro dejó de ser así, como el primer momento?

-Es cierto el dicho- dijo él- uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde… Yo no quiero perderte Temari... Estos días sin ti han sido un infierno.

-¿Todavía quieres que estemos juntos, con todo lo que eso ahora implique?-preguntó tímida Temari, con miedo a que la rechazara.

-Más que nunca deseo tener una vida juntos, Temari me has dado todo lo que desee en algún momento y mucho más.

-Sabes que las cosas no serán ahora un juego, habrá un bebé de por medio…

-Yo no quiero jugar contigo, nunca lo he querido. Una familia contigo es mi sueño hecho realidad, te lo suplico Temari, acéptame de nuevo en tu vida- dijo él poniendo su mano ahora en el vientre femenino- en sus vidas…

-Conmovedor-dijo una tercera voz.

Ambos shinobis se levantaron de un salto, y buscaron el origen del sonido.

Zetsu estaba allí mismo.


	12. Zetsu

**HOla hola! de nuevo con esta saga, que aviso, no parare hasta terminarla-por lo que dejare estancado todo lo demas XD ya es dema tiempo y kiero ver como acaba este fic -yo escribo sobre la marcha, asi que no yo se como terminara XD- sin mas...**

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Zetsu**

… Zetsu estaba allí mismo.

Ambos ninjas retrocedieron unos pasos. Temari desenfundó su abanico, ya una vez el Akatsuki la había tomado desprevenida, dos veces, ni soñando.

-Veo que lograste salir con vida- dijo Zetsu, frívolo.

-Miserable- gruño Shikamaru.

-Te lo dije, no pudiste conmigo-riñó Temari hacia Zetsu.

-Descuida, de eso puedo hacerme cargo ahora mismo.

En eso, formas gelatinosas empezaron a salir de entre los arbustos, masas blancas y negras con formas humanoides, pero horribles y deformes. Shikamaru y Temari se juntaron espalda con espalda, estaban rodeados. Ambos entornaban sus rostros en ambas direcciones… Diez, once, doce… eran demasiados para contarlos. Los primero empezaron a aproximarse a ellos a alta velocidad, ante lo cual Temari con su abanico los atravesaba y despedazaba, pero no tenía caso, ya que volvían a reconstituirse.

-Kuso- musitó Shikamaru.

-No creerán que será fácil vencerme- dijo Zetsu.

La situación se veía bastante mal. Eran ellos dos contra muchos enemigos. Por imprudencia se habían ido solos y ahora no quedaban muchas alternativas.

-Esto está bastante mal- le susurró Temari a Shikamaru.

-Sí… Sin refuerzos no creo que tengamos muchas posibilidades, debemos hacer tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?

Varias masas atacaron al mismo tiempo, en lo que ambos saltaron simultáneamente, logrando caer a unos pocos metros de donde se había formado la barrera. Echaron a correr bosque adentro, Temari siguiendo a Shikamaru quien conocía mejor la zona. Entraron en un sendero bien delimitado, cuyo fin daba al claro principal del bosque. En el medio se hallaba una gran laguna de oleaje tranquilo y que reflejaba por completo la luna. Al llegar a unos metros de su orilla, ambos se detuvieron.

-Temari, escúchame, no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Shikamaru entre jadeos.

-¿Tiempo para qué?

-¿De verdad creías que vendría detrás de ti como apoyo? Vine a sacarte de aquí.

-¡Qué dices!

-Mira, no pienso dejar que corras ningún riesgo, si sigues el sendero detrás del lago, saldrás del bosque en pocos minutos, darás directo a un costado de la entrada principal del bosque. Yo me quedaré y detendré al Akatsuki en tanto.

-Ni hablar- espetó Temari- no voy a dejarte solo.

-Escúchame Temari-le suplicó Shikamaru- nosotros tenemos mucho que perder y el poco que ganar. No quiero que te quedes aquí.

-Pero…

-Hazme caso te lo ruego-imploraba el Nara-.

-NO Shikamaru- lo cortó Temari- no voy a dejarte aquí de carnada. Tú y yo podremos derrotarlo, pero tienes que confiar en mí.

-Es indiferente si confío en ti, pero es arriesgado.

Los matorrales comenzaron a moverse, en definitiva Zetsu venía tras ellos, y no venía solo.

-¡Vete!- ordenó Shikamaru.

Temari lo cayó de golpe agarrándolo del cuello de su chaleco y acercándolo a ella, logrando besarlo. Él abrió los ojos un instante, después simplemente los cerró dejándose llevar. Ella lo separó de un tirón, y se quedó mirándolo con ojos severos.

-Nara, esta misión es mi responsabilidad. Estoy muerta del miedo, pero no pienso huir, ya creo que viste lo que resulta de huir sin dar pelea.

Shikamaru no estaba muy convencido de ello, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Hay que no me gusta, no se siente bien, Temari.

- Igual ya es tarde para irme –dijo la kunoichi, girando su rostro hacía los matorrales donde se estaban asomando los primeros siniestros de Zetsu.

Temari se colocó al lado de Shikamaru, sacó de nuevo su abanico y se dispuso a la pelea. Shikamaru no quedó más que a resignarse de que esa mujer era testaruda como ninguna otra.

Las masas se aproximaban allí, lentamente, con movimientos pesados y torpes. Pero había algo extraño en ellos. No se acercaban del todo, llegaban hasta cierto punto. Temari notó esto de inmediato, por lo que jalo del brazo a Shikamaru hacía atrás. Era extraño antes se precipitaban por atacarlos y ahora… En eso, escuchó agua salpicar a sus espaldas…

-¡NARA ATRÁS DE TI!- gritó Temari.

Las masas comenzaron a salir del agua despedidas en dirección a ellos, Ambos saltaron en direcciones opuestas, separándose en un rango bastante amplio.

Al caer, ambos shinobis comenzaron a atacar a sus oponentes, logrando los mismos resultados que antes. No obstante surgió un nuevo problema, de los trozos destruidos, los oponentes en pie comenzaron a arrojar sus trozos como dagas, que de alguna u otro forma adquirieron filo. Esto los obligó a ir esquivando los ataques enemigos sin oportunidad de defenderse.

Shikamaru trató de inmovilizar a las sombras que tenía en alcance, pero por alguna razón su jutsu no funcionaba, lo que lo obligaba a continuar en dirección opuesta al lago. En tanto, Temari, desviaba los ataques con ráfagas de viento producto de su abanico, por lo que comenzaron a atacar sujetando sus piernas, lo que la obligó a retroceder en dirección al lago.

Shikamaru trataba de analizar los movimientos del enemigo. Era obvio que el plan fundamental era separarlos, pero ¿con qué objetivo dirigía a Temari al lago? Tras una breve brecha de olvido, recordó de donde habían salido la gran mayoría de los siniestros de Zetsu…

-¡Temari atrás de ti!- vociferó Shikamaru, en tanto trataba de abrirse paso para llegar a ella.

Temari se giró, pero no encontró nada, su descuido fue aprovechado para fijar sus pies al piso, dejándola inmóvil. De un golpe de su abanico, rompió sus ataduras y trató de dirigirse a Shikamaru. En tanto se acercaba, Zetsu surgió del lago…

-¡Temari!- chilló Shikamaru.

Temari se giró justo para ver como Zetsu utilizaba un jutsu para amarrarla de tobillos, pies y cuello. La presión sobre sus manos la obligó a soltar su abanico. Shikamaru palideció y trató de acercarse a ella, pero los siniestros se le arrojaron encima, creando un encierro del cual no podía moverse.

-Ilusos- dijo Zetsu- han creído tener todo bajo control, pero realmente no saben nada.

En esto ajustó un poco el amarre del cuello de Temari, produciendo un pequeño jadeo ahogado por parte de ella. Shikamaru miraba con horror.

-Todo este tiempo y no he encontrado nada que valga la pena en ninguna de sus aldeas. Traidores tanto en Suna, como en Konoha- dijo Zetsu, tirando los archivos robados al suelo, muy cerca a la orilla.- Y no he encontrado ninjas mucho mejores. ¿De verdad creen saber que estoy haciendo?

Se acercó a Temari, y le acarició el rostro, ante lo que Shikamaru sintió una ola de odio por ese ser. Zetsu se percató de la reacción del shinobi, sonrió un poco, y acto seguido arremetió con una patada a las rodillas de la joven en su parte posterior, doblegándolas y dejándola a ella hincada.

-Siempre me ha fascinado la debilidad humana. Los seres como yo, no sentimos nada, lo que nos hace superiores; pero los humanos- dijo sacando una kunai, y lamiéndola frívolamente- tienen todos un punto débil.

Zetsu se acuclilló a un lado de Temari, de manera que quedaba justo de frente a Shikamaru.

-Dime si no es cierto, shinobi- preguntó Zetsu a Shikamaru- siempre hay un punto en donde por maldad se puede infringir dolor. A veceses un objeto, un recuerdo, un lugar, una parte del cuerpo… ¿una persona, quizá?

Con descaro, tomó del cabello a Temari e hizo su cabeza para atrás, la kunoichi emitió un ruido ahogado, mientras miraba como el Akatsuki acercaba la hoja de una kunai a su garganta.

-¿Qué tanto te importa la vida de esta joven?


	13. Punto Débil

**Konichiwa mes amis XD. ok este capitulo fue dificl, porq ocupaba una introdccion para el capitulo siguiente. Creo q la idea q tuve dara resultado XD. waaaa se avecina el final, no puedo creerlo! casi en celebracion de mi primer aniversario en FF. sta historia vale mucho y ha sido de las q mas me gustan y q me ha costado terminar! snif snif! bueno, los dejo para lean !**

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Punto Débil**

Shikamaru sentía que su corazón latía tan fuerte, que se le iba a salir. Su mente se ralentizo a un punto en donde ya no pensaba con claridad, y los recuerdos venían a su mente vagamente. Recordó el día en que Temari y él pelearon, recordó lo mucho que sufrió cuando ella se fue y lo cobarde que se sintió de no haber ido tras ella. Revivió las pláticas con sus amigos, la depresión, la falta de ganas de ir al trabajo. Sintió de nuevo las lágrimas que lloró, las cartas que escribió pero no tuvo valor de mandarle. Rememoró cuando pensó que había muerto, lo trágico que su destino se veía, el dolor de sentir su corazón roto; y luego saber que ella estaba bien, verla a los ojos de nuevo y sentirse triste por el sufrimiento reflejado en los de ella. Recordó su frustración de no poder hablar con ella… lo alegre que se sintió al saber que iba ser padre, lo estúpido que fue al volver a discutir con ella; sintió de nuevo los labio de ella apretándose a los suyos, acariciándose suavemente en ese beso que él había deseado recuperar.

Se vio a sí mismo después en un espacio oscuro, meditando."-¿Meditando qué?-"se pensó el mismo"-estoy perdiendo el tiempo.-"Trato de moverse, pero no pudo. La persona que él veía se queda inmóvil, en la misma posición. Había algo que lo debilitaba, que no le permitía moverse… Poco a poco se sentía adormilado, pesado, como si fuera a desmayarse ahí mismo…

-¿Qué diablos me sucede?

-…_No crees que es más fácil dormir…_

_-_Lógicamente si es más fácil, pero tengo que levantarme ahora. Tengo… algo que hacer.

Se perdió un momento, estaba empezando a olvidar lo que tenía que hacer. Se sintió muy sin sentido, puso a trabajar su cerebro, pero, por más que trataba, no lograba recordar del todo que hacía antes de llegar a ese lugar.

-_… Por qué no olvidas todo…_

-No, no puedo, es importante.

-…_Qué es importante_…

¿De dónde venía esa voz? ¿Había alguien más allí?

-…_No crees que sería más fácil, dejar esto así… Por qué preocuparse, olvídalo todo…_

-¿Quién eres?

-…_Nadie importante, solo vengo aquí a darte un consejo_…

-¿Consejo?

-…_Si no quieres sufrir, olvida, olvida todo, lo que es importante, lo que no lo es, lo que valoras, lo que odias, termina aquí mismo con todo_…

-No, yo no quiero sufrir…

El Shikamaru de la imagen dejó caer su cabeza lánguidamente, como si estuviera a punto de quedarse dormido. Parecía todo tan lejano… Sería genial dormir un poco, estaba cansado, llevaba días sin dormir bien, el estrés lo estaba matando. Creyó que alejarse un poco de todo sería muy conveniente. Realmente el siempre trato de mantenerse al margen de los problemas, prefería no ser… problemático… llevar una vida tranquila sin mucho líos en los cuales se viera envuelto. Podía olvidarlo todo, sus amigos, su trabajo, sus padres, su jefa… Sería tan sencillo.

-… _Te entregas a mi entonces_…

La voz se acercó como una sombra, Shikamaru estaba dispuesto a entregarse a ella, pero… De la nada, se acordó de una mujer. ¿Quién era ella? Él la conocía, le resultaba muy familiar, ¿por qué no podía olvidarla? ¿Qué hacía ella en su memoria?

-¿Temari?- artículo de repente Shikamaru.

¡Había recordado su nombre! Empezó a sentir fuerzas de nuevo, todo volvía a tomar sentido. La voz se disipaba, empezaba a levantarse, ya recordaba que estaba haciendo.

-¿Temari?- volvió a mascullar, ahora la buscaba.

Se levantó, su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Trató de recordar todo, la pelea, el Akatsuki, todo…

Volvió a la realidad…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-¿Qué tanto te importa la vida de esta joven?

Shikamaru ya había vuelto en sí. Pudo apreciar la situación del todo. El Akatsuki estaba mirándolo de frente, son su espantosa cara, con ojos fríos, mientras halaba con fuerza el cabello de Temari y tenía una Kunai tocando con su filo la piel de la kunoichi, sin cortarla por cuestión de un par de milímetros. Temari estaba arrodillada a su otro extremo, en una posición bastante incómoda, respiraba lentamente; la opresión sobre su cuello y la posición de este le dificultaba inhalar. Sus tobillos y muñecas ya estaban un poco amoratados por el agarre de estos. Pero los ojos de ella habían logrado desviarse lo suficiente como para mirar, por el rabillo de su ojo derecho a Shikamaru. Él logró percibirlo, y vio como ella trataba de darle alguna señal, algo que él no logró entender. Ella simplemente volvió a cerrar sus ojos, como esperando algo.

-Bien, no me piensas contestar. Despídete entonces- dijo el Akatsuki, en un movimiento bastante rápido.

Shikamaru se congeló uno o dos segundos, antes de poder gritar desgarradamente.

-¡Espera!

Gritó tan fuerte que el Akatsuki se sobresaltó y se detuvo a unos centímetros del cuello de Temari.

-Justo lo que quería oír…- susurró Zetsu, quien, descuidó el agarre de Temari un momento, lo cual ella aprovechó para zafar una de sus piernas y patear al Akatsuki directo en la cara, echándolo hacia atrás. En su desequilibrio, Temari jaló su cabeza hacia adelanto, quebrando su grillete del cuello, y dejándole unos cuantos cabellos dorados al Akatsuki en la mano. Tomó el abanico con sus dos manos –que seguían unidas- y de una ráfaga de viento mandó a Zetsu uno metros lejos de ellos.

-Temari…- fue lo único que pudo suspirar Shikamaru, quien todavía estaba en Shock.

Temari libero a Shikamaru de su prisión y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

-Entendiste bien lo que te quise decir- dijo Temari- aunque me asustaste por un momento, creí que nunca ibas a reaccionar.

-¿Lo planeaste?

-Nada más ocupaba que lo sobresaltaras- rió Temari un poco nerviosa, temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Estas temblando- notó Shikamaru.

-Si idiota, ¡me asuste y mucho! Además el golpe a mis rodillas fue peor de lo que creí- tenía la parte posterior de sus piernas con varios raspones, algunos con gotas de sangre que salían de ellos.

Terminó de hablar y Shikamaru la abrazó fuerte. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogida y sollozó un poco, lo suficiente para sentirse mejor.

-Entiendo, acaban de darme lo que necesito para derrotarlos.

Zetsu se había incorporado de nuevo, ambos shinobis asumieron una posición de batalla.

-Su punto débil, son ustedes mismos…


	14. En Accion

**Hola! Se que tenía este fic abandonado,pero es que engo que llevarlo con cuidado. no quiero arruinarlo al final. Le quedan unpar de capitulos antes de eso,pero dicen que es mejor preparar buen campo a recoger mala siembra XD. Este capitulo, creo que podría generar que me maten a golpes, ya que no se creo que no ha salido brillante y tal ves pordrían considerarlo muy de relleno. SIm embargo, para mi era importante, ocupo dear explicaciones a ciertas cosas que he puesto y dar paso a cosas que vendran X3. Espero les guste! Este capi va dedicado a Titxu, ya que quiero imponerle presion para que se comunique conmigo, estoy empezando a creer que Kishimoto la secuestro para sacarle ideas para poner en el manga.**

Shizune corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos, en dirección a la oficina de Tsunade. Esquivó a un par de shinobis que hacían guardia y saltó a Ton Ton que estaba acostado a la mitad del pasillo justo en frente de la oficina de Tsunade.

Tocó dos veces y rogó por que la Hokage no estuviera dormida. Agradeció a Kamisama cuando desde adentro, oyó la malhumorada voz de la Hokage.

-¿Por qué te has tardado tanto? Ni con los asuntos importantes eres puntual…-dijo con un genio terrible desde adentro.

-Soy… yo… Tsunade…sama…-dijo Shizune con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera, y sin entender a quien le estaría esperando la mujer de ojos dorados -traigo… noticias…urgentes…

-¿Shizune?- la voz de Tsunade sufrió un cambio radical de tono- entra de inmediato.

Shizune giró la perilla de la puerta y entró. Tsunade se sentó en su escritorio, con una bata de dormir tejida en seda de color verde. El cabello lo tenía suelto y en su rostro se notaba el sueño que tenía. En la mano, tenía una taza de té caliente, seguramente para mantenerla despierta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme que sucedió?

-Tsunade-sama, recibimos un mensaje, de la casa de los… Nara.

-¿Nara dices?- Tsunade abrió los ojos cuán grande pudo.

-Sí, el mensaje provenía de Shikaku-san, Shikamaru ha desaparecido.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Explícate!-musitó la Hokage.

-Aparentemente, la madre de Shikamaru subió a buscarle, y encontró la ventana abierta, sin rastro de Shikamaru. No logró tampoco verlo alejarse, seguramente se habrá asegurado él de que no lo vieran salir. La mujer le dio aviso a Shikaku, y este mandó la notificación.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Espere hay más –dijo suspirando Shizune- el Kazekage y su hermano están esperando afuera.

-¿Con qué motivo?- Tsunade temió lo peor.

-Temari ha desaparecido, también.

-¡Maldición!- dijo por fin Tsunade, atando los cabos sueltos.

Gaara y Kankuro irrumpieron en la habitación en ese momento. Kankuro se veía bastante molesto, Gaara tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, con un aire mezclado entre ira y preocupación.

-Hokage-sama, ¡dónde está nuestra hermana!- inquirió Kankuro, explotando.

-Kankuro, baja el tono-espetó Gaara- Tsunade, explíqueme todo esto, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-Lo que pasa-dijo Tsunade suspirando- es que se nos adelantaron en la jugada, Gaara.

-¿Jugada? ¡Esto no es ningún juego!-bramó Kankuro- ¡Es de nuestra hermana de quién está hablando! Usted conoce el estado en que se encuentra, y aún así usted la incitó a seguir con su misión. Realmente no conoce a Temari, ella jamás jugaría bajo sus reglas si a ella no le agrada lo que le están imponiendo…

-Joven Kankuro, le pido que se calme y que deje de faltarme el respeto-le cortó Tsunade fríamente, dejando al maestro de marionetas en silencio- ¿me cree lo suficientemente inepta como para mandar a Temari a una misión en este momento? Sin embargo, no contaba con que la joven Temari fuera tan impetuosa y desobediente…

-No conoce a Temari entonces…-murmuró Kankuro, ganándose una mirada severa por parte de su hermano menor.

-Lo que nos llevó a Gaara y a mi considerar en tenderle una trampa a la misma Temari-terminó Tsunade cortante.

-Le dije a Tsunade-continuó Gaara- que organizáramos un equipo que hiciera la pantomima de ser el escuadrón que acompañaría a Temari a buscar al Akatsuki… Aunque realmente, estos la conducirían a un punto en el bosque donde se tiene indicios que está el criminal, en donde otro equipo se encargaría de emboscarla a ella.

-¿Emboscarla a ella?- preguntó Kankuro un tanto asustado.

-Tú y yo conocemos a nuestra hermana. Ella jamás abandonaría esta misión por las buenas. –Terció Gaara- El plan original era organizar estos grupos durante la noche, para que en la mañana, fueran asignados, unos con Temari, otros a cargo de la única persona que tal vez la pudiera hacer entrar en razón.

-¿Quién?-indagó Kankuro.

-Shikamaru-contestó Tsunade- yo misma hubiera apostado que él habría aceptado la misión de inmediato. Por eso mande a buscarle a esta hora, para que, si se veía con Temari apenas ella hubiera terminado de hablar conmigo, no levantara sospechas ante ella. Estaba esperándolo cuando llegaste- dijo esto último a Shizune, quien se mantenía al lado de ella, en silencio.

-Estuve de acuerdo con Tsunade, sabía que él haría lo imposible para detenerla, incluso usar la fuerza de ser necesario. Pero sin lugar a dudas, subestimé a Temari- dijo Gaara, esto con tono familiar- pensé que esperaría hasta mañana al considerar su condición, de manera que no fuera sola…

-Y no está sola, Gaara-añadió Tsunade- es evidente que el Nara anda con ella.

Kankuro estaba boquiabierto. Nada de esto él lo sabía, hubiera sido un plan bastante efectivo, de no ser por la conducta explosiva de su hermana.

-Todo esto es mi culpa…-se lamentó Kankuro- cuando salió de la reunión con la Hokage, se veía bastante alterada, incluso me amenazó. Recuerdo que dijo algo de que ella jugaría bajo sus propias reglas… Debí ponerle más atención.

-Kankuro, no hubieras podido detener a Temari en ese momento. Ella no deja de ser una ninja excepcional, y malhumorada tal vez no estarías aquí para contarlo… Ahora no es momento de reflexionar, es hora de actuar-sentenció Gaara.

-Por supuesto Kazekage-dijo Tsunade- ¡Shizune! Arma un equipo de búsqueda y rastreo, incluye ninjas de contragolpe y AMBU, necesitarán toda la ayuda posible, y cabe la posibilidad de que se logre capturar al Akatsuki.

-¡Hai!- contestó Shizune, poniéndose en marcha.

-Yo iré con el equipo-dijo Kankuro, levantándose-Gaara, quédate, cabe la posibilidad de que vuelva antes que nosotros, y en este momento, Konoha necesita de tu protección ante un eventual ataque de Akatsuki.

Gaara estaba dispuesto a ir con ellos, pero no le quedó más remedio que hacerle caso a Kankuro. Este y Shizune se dispusieron a salir a toda velocidad del despacho de la Hokage.

-¡Shizune!-exclamó Tsunade- busca a Sakura también…

* * *

Malo? muy malo? horrible? No me maten! pero, dejen su review! si amaron el capitulo, dejen review, si lo odiaron, desquitense conmigo, pero pormedio de un review! X3

* * *

**Konoha, palacio del Hokage**


	15. La Nada

**Me van a matar! 375 palabras, horrendo, pero cierto, otra ves un capitulo corto! pero este pedacito no me calzaba en lo siguiente, y no estoy del todo segura, as+i que me arriegare a sus apedradas y amenazas de llevarme a la horca!**

* * *

**La Nada**

Temari abrió su abanico de nuevo y con él creó una ráfaga de viento gigante, la cual mando a Zetsu a volar, cayendo de nuevo en el lago.

-NO tiene punto atacarlo-dijo Shikamaru, bajando el abanico con sus manos, antes de que Temari se dispusiera a atacar de nuevo- ya hemos visto que no funciona como con otros oponentes.

-Kuso…-farfulló Temari- y ahora no sabemos exactamente donde está. Ya vimos también cuan etéreo puede ser ese sujeto, podría aparecer en cualquier lugar ahora.

Shikamaru miró sus ojos a su entorno. En realidad no tenía ni idea de donde podría estar el Akatsuki, ni cuánto tiempo tendrían antes de que regresara. Lo único que sabía en este momento era que probablemente, esa sería la mejor oportunidad que tuvieran para alejarse de ese endemoniado lugar.

-Temari…

-Ya sé que vas a decir-dijo ella, viendo hacia al frente en un punto fijo- y si lo notas, ahora no tienes más opción que irte conmigo. ¿O vas a dejarme sola sin saber dónde está el Akatsuki?

-Mendokusai mujer-chistó Shikamaru, ella tenía razón- ¿lo hiciste a propósito, verdad, mandarlo a volar?

-Exactamente-ella sonrió de medio lado, sin verle.

Acto seguido, comenzaron ambos a adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque, rodeando el lago por su costado derecho. Corrían a nivel de suelo, lo cual haría más sencillo percibir un ataque enemigo, aunque no los encubría tanto como dirigirse entre las ramas. El silencio reinaba entre ellos, la situación estaba tensa y no necesariamente por acción de ellos, pero era el sentimiento de culpa y desesperación era lo suficientemente fuerte como para inhibir toda emoción.

¿Quién era ese sujeto en realidad? ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer? ¿Cuáles serían sus verdaderos planes? En definitiva, había muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-dijo la parte blanca de Zetsu, quien lentamente se asomaba del lago.

-No nos sirven de mucho-dijo la parte negra, además, siéntelo, vienen otros en camino. Se siente en la tierra y se huele en el aire. Lo único que han hecho es llamar la atención, y todavía no el tiempo para una pelea tan grande. Pero supongo que algo nos podemos entretener con ellos. Digamos servirán para un calentamiento, una práctica.

-De paso, esta puede ser muy divertida….

* * *

Reclamos? dudo que besos... pero xfa, review =3


	16. Preámbulo

**HOla! ok no hay excusa, he tardado demasiado en terminar este fic, así que me empuncharé en terminarlo kyaaa! ok este capitulo es corto, pero no tanto, simplemente es -a palabras mías- "parla borucha de relleno- aunque ya no puedo esperar por el cao que sigue!**

**Nunca creí decir esto,pero agradezco a mi hermana Karo por ayudarme con este capítulo y darme un grand finale! La niña no tiene malas ideas despues de todo.**

**Pido review de antes por si esta muy malo o ya las desespere XD**

* * *

-Temari, tenemos que pensar en algo…-dijo el shinobi durante la marcha, llevaban 30 minutos sin detenerse, y sin rastro del Akatsuki.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hemos logrado comprobar que ninguno de nuestros ataques pueden hacerle daño a nuestro oponente, o por lo menos no un daño físicamente perceptible.

-Lo sé, lo más que logramos es repelerlo, pero incluso eso se torna en nuestra contra dado que el puede mimetizarse con el entorno.

-Precisamente. Además… El hecho de que nos haya dejado libres por tanto tiempo me da mala espina.

Los dos shinobis siguieron con su marcha, hasta que el joven Nara se detuvo de improviso.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó la rubia deteniéndose a su lado.

-Creo que no nos quedan muchas opciones, por una parte podríamos seguir huyendo hasta el avance máximo que él nos permita, y estar alertas a un ataque sorpresa. Por otro lado…

-Podríamos prepararnos para atacar-terminó ella por él- ¿con eso que lograríamos?

-SI piensas que creo que podemos derrotarlo, pues no es mi expectativa. Derrotar a uno de ellos implica mucho trabajo y cada uno es diferente, Zetsu es un ser que no logro comprender-hizo una pausa y prosiguió - Sabes Temari, estoy harto de huir si Zetsu juega con nosotros lo único que podemos hace jugar su mismo juego.

* * *

Zetsu se quedo inmóvil, sabía que se enfrentaba con grandes estrategas, una mala jugada y seria su fin, sin ser ese su verdadero objetivo.

-Creo, que perdemos el tiempo en atacarlos sin un plan-dijo la parte blanca a la negra.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

- Separarnos…

* * *

-Si queremos ganarle a Zetsu, debemos analizar muy bien el contexto. En primer lugar, no creo que nosotros seamos el objetivo primordial del Akatsuki, ni la información que planeaba robar… Creo que todo fue un señuelo.

- Lo sé, pero ahora no tenemos el tiempo de enfocarnos en su misión; hay que enfocarnos en como lastimarlo lo suficiente para detenerlo de allí podríamos considerar luego extraerle información y llevarlo a la aldea. De ser así obtendremos información fundamental de Akatsuki.

- Zetsu no jugara sus mismas cartas, ya sabe que sabemos bastante de él. NO se arriesgará mucho utilizando los mismos trucos, por eso la única forma será….

* * *

-Si nos separamos, yo quiero ser él que los mate- dijo el Zetsu negro.

- No esta vez lo haremos diferente, tú y yo sabemos que no es conveniente que perdamos tiempo en nuestra misión.

-Entonces tú….

-Si yo me encargo de ellos, tú ve y sigue la misión, yo te alcanzo y si mi plan sale bien ninguno de nosotros dos saldrá lastimado.

* * *

-¡¿Qué? No podemos emplear eso.

-Para eso ideamos esa técnica.

-Nunca la perfeccionamos ni seguimos trabajando en ella, es demasiado arriesgado.

-Estoy seguro de que funcionará, nuestro último intento fue bastante más controlado y más efectivo…

-Pero…

-Escucha, es la única manera de que te mantengas en un combate a larga distancia, y si lo logramos acabaremos con esta maldición y volveremos a la normalidad…

-Pero si me equivoco, ¡puede que vueles en pedazos! No voy a asumir ese riesgo.

-Yo confió en ti.

-Pero, pero, pero… ¡Tantas cosas podrían salir mal! Incluso considera que en un mareo o una baja de presión alteraría mi concentración y…

-¿Nunca te han dicho que piensas mucho las cosas?-ironizó él-¿Te sonó conocida la frase?

-Sí pero…

-Tem, es la mejor opción que tenemos.

-Hai…


End file.
